The Book of Lost Tales
by thew40
Summary: A collection of MOTU stories lost in the mists of time and space. Adam shares a secret story of freedom and terror . . .
1. The Orb or First and Last

Hey gang!

Well, after some recent soul-searching, I've decided to return to the world of MOTU fanfiction. Kinda.

There are few projects that I've either 1) never finished; 2) never posted; 3) wrote post "Endings and Epilogues." I'm not sure if it's the recent attention He-Man's been receiving lately or just some inspiration from not working on it for so long, but I've just really been in the mood lately to write some He-Man. So, I'm back! Kinda.

You can expect at least three fanfics from me in the next couple of weeks. Bare in mind, I won't be writing any more big, huge epic stories. These will mainly be shortly smaller stories that will concentrate on the core cast. These stories **do** tie into my larger story, but aren't necessary to read to understand that (or vice versa).

* * *

Disclaimer: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe are the sole property of Mattel. No profit is gained from this story.

Author's Note: This is really just a nostalgic little snippet. It can be inserted into my overall MOTU saga, but it certainly does not have to be.

* * *

**The Orb** _or_ **First and Last**

It was summer in the Fertile Plains and like every year, it was hot. The summer meant ice cream, cold drinks, and meals served outside or near open doors or windows. For Teela, it also meant that classes were over at the City of Wisdom and she could return home to Eternos. To her father and the king and queen and, yes, Adam. Her best friend. The distance between them had created a wedge in their friendship, but she was still happy to see him.

Adam himself was done with classes for the summer, although he still had an hour of royal tutoring in the afternoon. However, he was free for most of the day and evening beyond that.

Teela was fourteen and Adam was thirteen and while the one year age gap had never been and would never really be an issue again, the fine line between thirteen and fourteen had made itself apparent. Teela had sprouted up about an inch above Adam, her body awkward and lanky with thin arms and legs, a few zits here and there on her face. Adam was short, still a little chubby in the face and didn't seem to care about how he looked. He occasionally had to be reminded to wear deodorant and his voice cracked with every other sentence.

They went walking out from the Palace that bright, June morning, Cringer lagging behind them in a lazy and 'I'm scared of heat stroke!' sort of way. He was as afraid of the heat almost as much as he was afraid of the cold.

"I think this will be my last summer here at the Palace with tons of time to goof off," Teela sighed as they entered the marketplace.

"What do you mean?" asked Adam, turning to the milkshake vendor that was stood in the corner of the busy plaza. He ordered and after giving the man a few coins, had a glass of creamy cold vanilla milkshake in his hand.

"I mean, I'll be doing the internship next year," Teela replied, not happy with Adam for blowing her off mid-conversation for a stupid milkshake.

"Internship?" asked Adam, sipping hard on the straw.

"Yes. Remember? I'm going into the Royal Guard."

Adam laughed as he sucked on the straw. There were a few bubbles popping in the surface of the milkshake as a result. His lips left the straw and he laughed loudly. "HA! HA HA HA! You're going to be my bodyguard!"

"No, I don't think so," Teela chided. "I want to take it further, into the higher ranks."

"Aw man," Adam sighed. "It would be fun. I mean, then could we hang out together."

Teela felt a weird tingle of appreciation and adoration for Adam. She had really missed him, hadn't she?

"Yeah, I guess that would fun," she sighed.

"CHILDREN! CHILDREN! COME ONE, COME ALL! SEE MY MAGNIFICENT WONDERS!

Adam and Teela turned to a kiosk occupied by a thin man of an age they couldn't quite determine. He wore a coat of yellow and orange with a clean shaven face and raven-black hair. Having seen that he caught their attention, he waved them on over. Reluctantly the pair stepped over, Cringer keeping up with frightened gusto.

The man's kiosk was strewn trinkets from all over. A barrel full of staves sat on one side; the counter had bracelets, amulets, crystals, rings, and other miscellanea; the walls had larger items.

"Greetings, greetings," the man said, sizing Teela and Adam up oddly. "My name is Ramoz! I'm a traveler from distant lands!"

"Where from?" Adam asked, looking over the array of junk piled up on the counter.

"Haha, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" he said with a wink. "I could be from outer space, I could be from the next kingdom over, couldn't I?"

Adam shrugged. Teela's eyes landed on a pale blue orb over Ramoz's left shoulder. "What's that?"

"Ah, now that is something rather special."

"What is it?" Adam asked now.

"An Orb from the Crystal Sea! Magical properties allow whoever holds it to witness something about themselves. It makes one dream, in a way."

"How much is it?" asked Adam, not really interested in it, but instead not sure what to say. He put his milkshake on the ground, having finished it.

"Not for sale, but if you had the money, you could surely use it."

"I have the money," Adam answered and dove his hand into his pocket.

"Adam, I don't know . . ." Cringer muttered weakly.

Adam produced some silver and gold coins. Ramoz smiled deviously, showing all of his yellow stained teeth. "Well now. Aren't you the little rich one? You didn't steal this, did you?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm the prince. This is my bodyguard," Adam giggled, jabbing a thumb towards Teela.

"I'm not - "

Ramoz put his gloved hands onto the orb and took it down from the shelf. "Well now, you have enough for two uses. How about your little bodyguard uses it first?" he asked, smiling with those yellow teeth displayed in the bright morning sunlight.

Adam handed over the coins and looked to Teela. Teela stared at the orb with uncertainty and then put her thin fingers upon it and lifted it up.

The orb glowed and there seemed to be a mist within it. Adam watched as Teela's eyes blinked slowly and her face went slack. The mist within moved and shifted.

"Teela?" Cringer asked, sniffing.

"What do you see?" Adam asked, now getting concerned. He glanced at Ramoz, who simply looked on with critical amusement.

"Birds . . ." she muttered and then her eyes closed.

_She did in fact see birds. Hundreds of them flying from the ground. She saw a sword crashing into the ground, the blade of which was glowing with white-hot intensity. She saw a mighty throne pushed over by a large man. Teela witnessed then as snake circled the sword. There was a screech from an eagle and the clouds parted, revealing a sun that was so beautiful and bright._

Her eyes re-opened and she nearly dropped the orb.

"Whoa," she commented and mustered a smile. "Wild," Teela then laughed.

"What did you see?"

"Birds and a snake. And a chair. Maybe a sword?" She turned to Ramoz, who was smiling broadly now. "It's fading fast. You're right. It's like a dream."

"Birds and a snake, you say?" Ramoz asked.

"I guess, yeah. There was a chair and a sword, too."

"My turn!" Adam yelped and grabbed the orb.

The mist within the orb swirled violently. Adam's eyes went wide and then slammed shut. His entire body collapsed, though his hands were still locked onto the orb.

"Adam!" shouted Cringer.

"Was I -- ? Is this normal?"

Ramoz's face was drawn into a sharp point, concern for himself only, though Teela stupidly believed it was for Adam. "No. It's not."

"Adam!" yelled out Teela and reached for his arms. They were locked in position and wouldn't budge.

What did Adam see?

_There was moonlight._

_Adam saw muscles. Adam saw muscles growing huge beneath darkening skin. They flexed and grew and became gigantic._

_Thunder and lightning appeared. Adam saw then a thing of myth and legend. He saw Castle Grayskull rise from darkness. He heard high-pitched cackle and could feel an ice cold breath upon his back. There was a blur of purple cloaks and he glanced upon a skull in its center. The skull vomited blood. The blood became a river and engulfed Adam._

_The river turned and Adam saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes standing beneath crimson flags that waved in a hot wind, a dark and ugly tower of metal behind her. She was his age and he felt a connection with her that was unlike any he had with anyone else. The crimson flags flapped and became like bats. The bats zoomed around Adam, swirling and beating their wings._

_There was another roar of thunder and a burst of lightning. The bats flapped away and Adam saw snakes. They were numerous and shot across the ground. They spread out across a beach and dove into the ocean. A girl was standing there, older and beautiful, but sad. She turned and smiled as snakes flowed around her feet, all going into the water._

_There was another burst of thunder and lighting. Adam saw Teela. Now, younger, older and older still. He saw his parents and Orko and other people. Strange people. He saw Cringer, roaring with a fury that the tiger never even hinted at having._

_Thunder and lighting exploded around Adam. He saw three suns in the sky amongst strange stars. He heard voices crying out. He saw a sword. He saw two swords. Three. Four. Babies. He heard babies. One, two three, four. He heard laughing. There was sunlight._

_And a voice. Clear as all and anything._

_His own._

_"I have the power."_

As Adam beheld this vision, Teela started screaming. It was at this moment that she spotted Man-At-Arms and Orko. They heard her screaming and rushed over.

"Oh Trolly-Molly!" Orko gasped.

There was a screech from an eagle that caught Teela's fathers eye. Its wings thundered overheard. Man-At-Arms turned to Ramoz. "What is this? Is this a trap?"

"No! It's a magic orb!" Ramoz tried.

"It _is_ magic," Orko stated.

"I used it, father, but I didn't . . ."

"Orko, can you do anything with this?!" Man-At-Arms barked.

"I could, but his hands are stuck," Orko replied.

Teela turned to the staves that were in the barrel. She pulled one out at random. It was dark red and with a snake's head. The eagle screeched again and she was dimly reminded of the fading vision.

"Sorry Adam," she said and put the staff between his arms. She turned it and suddenly, his hands were free, with bruises on his arms. The orb rolled across the cobblestone ground. A small crowd that gathered gave it a wide berth.

Orko's hands went into action and the orb floated up into the air and sat there suspended by a spell.

"Adam? Are you okay?" asked Cringer, licking the boy's face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What a trip, though."

"What happened? What did you see?" asked Teela as her father looked at them both carefully.

"Just . . . a weird storm, I guess. I don't remember much else. Even the storm part is kinda cloudy." He laughed. "No pun intended."

She sighed. "Scared the crap outta me."

Man-At-Arms looked to Ramoz. "We're taking that orb. You might get it back, you might not. Until then, by order of King Randor of Eternos, you're to close your business and remain in the city. You will be reported to the Royal Guards and will not be allowed to leave until you are given permission."

Ramoz snarled, but nodded. "Of course," he grunted. "I meant no harm. Prince?"

"I believe you," Adam said, but didn't trust Ramoz one bit.

"All of you, back to the Palace."

* * *

A few hours later, Adam was perched on a log outside of the city. The sun was orange and hot and would only be around for a few more hours. He was trying hard to remember the vision, but it was all gone now.

"Hey," Teela greeted.

Adam jumped. "WHOA! Scared me."

"Sorry," she giggled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I suppose you got a similar lecture about trusting strangers and their magical items?"

"Yep." She smiled a little. "You certainly gave us a big scare there, Adam."

"I swear, I'll never touch a magical object as long as I live!" he stated, hands raised.

She laughed and pulled one of her knees up and hugged it. "And I'll never trust that Ramoz again. I bet we'll never see him again."

"Why?"

"Well, they took and destroyed his orb. He left the city in a huff."

Adam laughed. "Oh well."

She paused. "Remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Me neither. No big deal, though."

"Nope."

Adam looked over at her as she stared at the sun. In the orange light, she looked older. Mature. Beautiful. He felt a rumble in his stomach like butterflies.

"Hey . . ."

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

Adam kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked, stunned.

"I dunno."

Teela rolled her eyes. "Let's not do that again, huh?" she said, hoping he couldn't see the red-hot embarrassment in her cheeks.

Adam laughed. He _could_ see the red-hot embarrassment in her cheeks. And he liked it. And he liked her.  
Teela stood up and stretched. Adam joined her.

"Last summer, huh? Last summer of fun?"

She nodded. "Yeppers."

Adam smirked. "Let's go find another adventure, then."

With that, the two ran off towards the sun as it slowly sank beneath the horizon.

- thew40

March 11, 2008


	2. The Shaping Staff

**"The Shaping Staff"**

A _Masters of the Universe_ horror story

_Based on the episode by Paul Dini and Lou Kachivas_

Author's Note: This one is a little strange. It came to me the day after Halloween. My wife and I had watched "The Shaping Staff" a few days before hand and that episode, combined with Halloween, had me wanting to re-write it as a more horror-ish kinda story. Thus, here it is.

Just FYI . . . there is a more "mature" version of this story. If you'd like to read it, just e-mail me or PM me and we'll make arrangements.

* * *

**1) THE CRADLE OF STAK'LAR**

The winter was far from over.

After Skeletor's failure with the Diamond Ray of Disappearance and the Cosmic Comet, he concocted a new plan. Evil-Lynn was starting to discover that Skeletor was now showing an interest in ancient talismans and objects. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact, each new quest offered her new insight to the long and mysterious past of Eternia's magic.

His new plan was more complex than his previous. She was leading his oldest and arguably strongest of Evil Warriors – Tri-Klops, Beast-Man, Trap-Jaw, and Me-Man – in the Cradle of Stak'Lar. Meanwhile, the rest of her comrades were somewhere in the Desert, taking part in a series of robberies. These robberies were pointless save to attract the attention of the Heroic Warriors. No He-Man yet, but that could change.

The Cradle of Stak'Lar took days to accurately locate. It was all but forgotten. However, it was none other than Evil-Lynn that suggested finding it to her master. Skeletor liked the idea, formed his plan around finding it, and had Evil-Lynn get to work. It turned out that Stak'Lar was located just north of the Crystal Sea – Mer-Man's realm. The north track of land was virtually uncharted and almost impossible to get to because of the dangers Mer-Man's minions present.

The air was cold and the wind howled. They walked through a partially frozen bog, mud and ice sloshing and cracking with each step they took. They passed old, twisted trees every now and then and as the group continued onward, the number of these trees was growing. There appeared to be a small forest of these trees up ahead.

They entered the forest, the wind howling still.

"Stop."

Tri-Klops' voice was firm and commanding. Everyone halted in their tracks and turned to him.

"What is it?" Mer-Man questioned.

"I'm seeing . . ." He looked around, eyes rotating rapidly. "I keep picking up faint life-signs. I can't rightly explain it."

"Ghosts?" asked Beast-Man.

"Maybe."

"These lands are haunted," Mer-Man said then. "Not even the most cunning of my warriors will come up here."

"Cunning is not a word I would use for any of your warriors, Mer-Man," Evil-Lynn sighed. "And if any of you are afraid, then I suggest you go back to Snake Mountain. However, need I remind you that Snake Mountain is just as haunted as anywhere else on Eternia?"

"Well, we're used to it there," Trap-Jaw replied. "Out here -- "

"Out here, if we encounter something evil, we'll try and recruit for Skeletor's cause. We are the Evil Warriors, correct? Let us start acting like it again and continue." Evil-Lynn turned on her heel and started forward, unafraid of the forest and what may lurk within.

The Evil Warriors followed. A cold wind shook the bare trees, causing the branches and trunks to moan and scratch. _Who are you?_

"Did anyone hear that?" Trap-Jaw asked suddenly.

"I did," Beast-Man grunted.

"Silence. Just keep walking. We're almost there."

The wind howled again, the trees shaking harshly against it. _Why are you here? Why do you come here?_

_Who are you?_

This time, Evil-Lynn stopped in her tracks as well. She looked around, seeing occasional flashes of light in her peripheral vision.

Tri-Klops grabbed the hilt of his sword. "What is this? Evil-Lynn, you've led us into a trap!"

"Silence!" she roared and held up her staff. The orb that sat in clawed clutches atop the staff came alive, issuing a harsh silver light in the growing darkness of the forest. She raised the staff even higher, the light from within growing more and more intense.

The wind blew once more and the trees shook, but there was no voice carried along with it.

"Onward," Evil-Lynn said, once more leading them along the path she found in the ancient scroll Mer-Man discovered.

"It's not ghosts," Beast-Man said after a while. The terrain was starting to change around them. The trees were denser, the ground was slopping downward, and huge rocks were sticking out of the ground.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Trap-Jaw. "Of course it's ghosts."

"Ghosts give off a distinctive smell and I'm not getting their whiff. It's something else."

Tri-Klops twirled his eyes. "I'm still getting strange life-signs. I can't pin them down."

"Ignore it all," Evil-Lynn advised. "We may face a great challenge ahead and you must focus."

_Who are you?_

The wind was harsh, the voice pleading. Beast-Man snorted, Mer-Man had his sword out. "Here we go again."

"It's more than one voice," Beast-Man remarked. "It sounds more like . . . four or five."

Mer-Man shrugged and turned to his left. He gasped, eyes going wide. To his immediate left was one of those bare trees – except this tree had a face. It was locked in position, mouth agape, merged completely with the tree. But there it was. The tree had a face.

"What is this?!" he yelled.

The wind came in and shook the tree. The face remained in position.

"Look at this!" Trap-Jaw shouted, pointing to a rock. "There's a face on it!"

"Maybe we should get out of here . . ." Beast-Man snarled.

Evil-Lynn, though startled, pressed onward. "Cowards."

The four men paused briefly, then followed her.

The winds continued to howl and issue questions and a few warnings as they trekked through the bare, eerie forest. Tri-Klops continued to detect faint life-signs, Beast-Man smelled odd things, and all of them saw the occasional face in an object. The further and further they got, the more the jutting rocks started to take on a more statue-like appearance. The trees were smaller and the faces on them more prominent. The others were still unsure; Evil-Lynn was smiling.

The came at last to a clearing at the bottom of the long, slow slope. There, in the center of the clearing, was an ancient structure. Steps led up to a flat platform on which was an altar and a stone box. Sigils and symbols from days long since passed out of mind were engraved in every piece of stone around them.

"There it is," Evil-Lynn said with unabashed excitement in her voice.

She was suddenly slammed to the ground, her staff flying from her hand, her face smacking into the frozen dirt.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Tri-Klops from far behind her.

A monster stood above Evil-Lynn. He was at least twenty feet tall, covered in brown fur. His face extended out, revealing an alligator-like mouth. From his back were two long stalks with lobster-like claws on them.

Tri-Klops unleashed a beam at the beast, but the creature shrugged it off. He dove for Tri-Klops, moving at a speed so stunning for a creature its size. The pincer claws tore into Tri-Klops' visor, ripping off the casing and one of the eyes, revealing wires that now danced wildly. Tri-Klops crumbled back, spinning his visor so that the wires wouldn't smack his face. His vision was a haze of static.

Mer-Man tossed his trident at the monster, but its pincer caught up and his ape-like hands snapped it in two. The monster roared and shoved Mer-Man into a tree, the back of his head colliding with a feminine face of bark.

Trap-Jaw transformed his hook arm into a laser cannon. He got off a few shots, but the monster rushed over and sent all four of its arms (hands and pincers) into Trap-Jaw's robotic limb. Trap-Jaw's iron jaw dropped in agony as his cybernetic arm was destroyed.

Then there was Beast-Man. Unlike all the others, Beast-Man knew the way of animals – and monsters. He threw himself completely against the monster, hands grabbing the pincers and holding them up and closed. Beast-Man pulled hard, yanking the monster off-balance long enough for Beast-Man to bite into its neck. The monster screeched.

The monster slammed its fists against Beast-Man's arms, causing Beast-Man to loose his grip. The monster shoved Beast-Man back.

Beast-Man was about to strike again when a burst of power hit the monster in the back. The monster roared in pain and Beast-Man bounded in, striking the monster with all he had in the abdomen. Evil-Lynn, standing behind the monster, hit him again with a burst of power.

The monster wavered, and then collapsed.

Evil-Lynn waved her hand and from around the monster's neck came a chain necklace with a key on it. It floated to her hand.

"Well done, Beast-Man."

Evil-Lynn walked up the steps, stepping between the overgrowth – even it seemed to have a strange facial patterns to it. She arrived at the table where the stone box sat. She found the lock, pushed in the key, and turned.

The box groaned, the wind howled with questions and warnings, and a great cloud of dust emerged from the edges of the box. It fell open, revealing a pristine golden staff that had a large circle on the top. It too was covered in the same runes and sigils as everything else in the clearing.

"The Shaping Staff," Evil-Lynn said.

She carried it over to the rest of the Evil Warriors. Beast-Man and Mer-Man were the only ones worth any good – but that was okay. Still workable. Perhaps even moreso.

"Mer-Man, take Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw back to the Crystal Sea, and then get to Snake Mountain for repairs. Beast-Man, you're with me."

"What about the monster?" asked Mer-Man.

_Idiot,_ Evil-Lynn thought. "He's chained to the structure. Can't you see?"

Mer-Man looked down and saw a chain leading from the bottom of the steps to the monsters right ankle. It was rusted, but still holding.

"Onward gentlemen," Evil-Lynn said and stepped back into the forest. Their journey out wasn't as creepy as their journey in; however, instead of questions, the howling simply carried a baleful _Noooo . . ._

**2) ORKO'S MAGIC TRICKS**

During the bitter winter months, the market place was enclosed in glass and heated, thus allowing the thriving Eternos commerce to continue. It was here Orko spent his early afternoon. He had been searching for nothing in particular; but, it was certainly right to guess that if he found something that would ultimately help improve his act, he would buy it.

So he perused the trinkets and stones, the amulets and necklaces, wondering, thinking perhaps one of them would be magical enough to help his own magic stabilize. He so wanted to put on a good show for the royal family tonight. Only Adam and the Queen seemed to get any amusement out of the way he messed things up.

"'Scuse me there, sir," came a scratchy old voice from behind Orko.

The Trollan turned and watched as an old man came wobbling over to Orko. "How can I help you?" Orko asked.

"I think I might just be able to you, sir. You're the court jester, right oh? The man who brings such laughter and amazement to the king and queen?"

"Why, yes, yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Name's, ah, Larch. I got a hold of this ol' magic book. Thought you might be interested in it."

The book was presented to Orko, a leather bond thing that looked particularly ancient. Orko opened it and glanced at some of the pages. The symbols within were mostly unrecognizable, though he thought he saw some he did indeed recognize.

"How much for it?"

"Five gold coins, just as long as you promise to use it."

Orko chuckled and paid the old man. "Of course! I'll use it tonight!"

Orko, book in hand, went to Palace.

* * *

The afternoon was darkening, dimming into early evening. Outside, snowflakes danced softly onto the barren and frozen landscape. They dusted into the streets of Eternos. A chilled air gripped the Palace as it had so many nights previous. This place knew winter and it was a particularly depressing time for the people of Eternos. It barely snowed enough to give them the comforting blanket of white.

Half an hour before dinner, Orko summoned the royal family. King Randor and Queen Marlena had been in meetings all day.

"I, for one, am looking forward to what Orko has to offer us tonight. After that annoying agricultural meeting, I just want some excitement. Something . . ."

Randor half-smiled. "Yes, dear, well . . . if there's anything about Orko's little shows, it's excitement. I just hope he doesn't accidentally almost catch the Palace on fire again."

Marlena shook her head a little. "Oh Randor, it was fine." She sighed briefly. "I'll make sure the hose is ready."

The doors to the throne room opened before them, granting them entrance to the most secure and powerful chamber in Eternos. Through the window, the sky was turning deep purple and the snowflakes blustered and swirled.

Prince Adam and Captain Teela entered through the side door, having finished a work-out session in the gym. Adam was looking in a less than sour mood, but Teela looked even worse. Cringer lagged behind them, obviously hunger.

"So what's Orko got for us this time?"

"It better not involve eggs," Man-At-Arms grumbled, entering in through the main doors.

"I don't mind that too much," Cringer said. "It means I get a snack."

"Raw eggs aren't good for you, Cringer," Adam chided. "Where's Orko?"

There was puff of light and smoke in the middle of the room. Randor glanced to Marlena. Orko appeared.

"What's that book, Orko?" asked Teela.

"I got it this afternoon! Brand spanking new and I've already memorized a spell!"

"What spell would that be?"

Orko levitated the book and cracked his knuckles. He and the book floated over to a large wooden table near the left wall.

"Swettam yroc! Dlonra nivek!"

The table glowed green, vibrated, and then shattered. The pieces then flew into the air, swirled around the room, then crashed in the center.

"ORKO!" roared King Randor. "MY GRANDFATHER BUILT THAT TABLE!"

"Ummm . . . . whoops! It wasn't supposed to work like that!"

"Can you fix it, Orko?" asked Teela.

"I don't know . . ."

At that moment, the doors to the balcony came flying open. A burst of smoke rose up and there appeared a woman.

"I apologize for my intrusion, but my name is Majestra and your court jester has my spell book."

**3) MAJESTRA**

Majestra stood in the open door the balcony, little smoldering smoke wrapping around her and flowing outside in the cold winter wind. She was blonde, but a long black streak on one side her hair and a long red streak on the other. She wore a green top that hugged her chest tightly and split open at the abdomen, revealing and firm and flat tummy. Below her belly button was belt that held a number of trinkets and small bags. A black skirt that only reached her knees lay over fishnet stockings. Her face was round and cute.

Teela was ready to take her down. She activated her wrist laser and pointed it straight at Majestra. The woman was obviously a witch of some kind, considering her entrance.

"Hold your fire!" Randor cried out and stepped forward. "You claim Orko's book is your own?"

"Yes," Majestra responded. "Again, I apologize for my entrance, but I attached a summoning spell on the book. Whenever a spell were to be used, it would instantly teleport me to its location."

"Orko, where did you say that book came from again?"

"A man in the marketplace. Larch."

Majestra grinned thinly. "Larch. I should have known."

"You know this Larch?" questioned Adam.

Majestra nodded. "He's a collector of magic items. He had been after my books for weeks now. During one of my recent travels through the Borderlands, he must have snatched it up."

"Well, he may have been right to!" Orko argued. "The spells don't work!"

Majestra laughed heartily. "No no, little one. They work for me alone. But I have magic even beyond this book." She retrieved a golden staff from her back. She waved it at the table. "Your handiwork?"

"Yes," Orko answered sheepishly.

The staff zapped the shattered table. The pieces shifted; they slide into each other, the wood and finish merging. In under a minute, the table was back to normal.

"Amazing!" Marlena gasped.

Adam clapped his hands along with the rest of the group. "What do you think of that, Cringer?"

Cringer was nowhere to be found. Adam figured that the appearance of Majestra was enough to scare Cringer under Adam's bed. Adam shrugged and turned Majestra.

"With no offense to Orko, I would be honored to see you perform a few more of your magic tricks," King Randor offered.

Majestra smiled timidly. "Well, as long as it's okay with Orko . . ."

Orko looked down a little. "I . . . guess so."

"That doesn't sound very rousing. Maybe I should just go."

"No, no! Stay! It's okay!" Orko responded then. "Maybe I can pick up a trick or two."

She smiled and patted Orko on the back. "Sounds good, little one."

Over the course of the next half hour, Majestra entertained the royal family, court jester, Captain of the Royal Guards and Man-At-Arms. She created dragons out of flames that didn't burn the floor. She conjured up birds that sang opera. Majestra even performed the floating egg trick that Orko had tried so often to master.

With each and every magic trick and show, Orko's heart sank. She was a fantastic witch, one worth the time spent watching. She was beautiful – Orko himself admitted that and he normally didn't really find Eternians all that attractive (no one could really compare to his beloved Dree-Ell).

"One last trick for the evening," Majestra said. "But . . . I must admit, I am reluctant. It's a little dangerous."

King Randor shook his head. "Nonsense! You're obviously quite talented!"

"Well, King Randor, if you are so fearless . . ." she said with a sly smile. Majestra pulled a small sack from her belt and tossed into the air. The sack transformed into a curtain that hung suspended in the air. It shifted into a box-like shape.

"Enter the curtain!"

Adam stepped up. "Father, maybe I should . . ."

Randor walked in front of his son. "Of course not, Adam. I fought Hordak to a stand-still. What do I have to fear from a curtain?"

Majestra smiled as King Randor entered the curtain and vanished from sight. "Now . . . the big trick." She lifted her hand and muttered a few words. The curtain drew into itself rapidly. Majestra then lifted the golden staff and a burst of light fired at the curtain. The curtain continued to draw itself inward, then became a single sheet.

"I have opened up a portal in another dimension using this simple curtain and a slight spell."

"I didn't know that was possible . . ." Orko gasped.

"This is all well and good, Majestra, but I would like my husband back immediately."

"Of course, my Queen."

Majestra waved her hand. The curtain flew to its previous size. King Randor came falling out of it . . . but he wasn't alone. A creature came bounding forth, covered in white fur save for the human-like chest. The face was extended and the thing had a look of a goat. It swiped at King Randor with hoof-like hands and cried in a rage "Baaaarrrrrggg! Barrrrrg!"

The sight of it was horrifying to say the least.

"It is just as I feared! A Goat-Man was waiting for me!"

Teela let her laser fly as Adam dragged his father out of the way.

The Goat-Man roared one last time, then collapsed as a third stun beam struck it.

"Are you all right?" Marlena questioned.

"Fine," snarled Randor. "Er, just fine. Creature caught me off guard . . ."

"I'm calling for some Guards to take the Goat-Man down to the dungeon," Teela reported. She gave Majestra a sneer. "I'm assuming it will hold him."

"I will work on a way to return him. Again, my apologies for this. I thought perhaps being in a different location, I would be able to avoid them."

That didn't seem right to Orko. If anything, Majestra's theory should have been correct.

"There's no way you could have known," King Randor sighed and adjusted his crown. "My dear Majestra, your show was good. I think you should stay here as our guest."

Marlena looked to her husband uncertainly. Randor ignored her.

"Why, King Randor, I am ever so thankful. I've been traveling so long and it will be nice to stay some place as nice as the royal Palace of Eternos."

**4) THE GOAT-MAN KING**

After quickly eating an unusually heavy dinner, King Randor announced that he had some business to attend to. Queen Marlena questioned him about this, but it went ignored. King Randor wandered the Palace for a while until he found his way into a computer lab.

_Beast-Man, come to the dungeon at once!_

It may have been coming from Majestra, but it was in fact Evil-Lynn who was sending the telepathic message. And though he looked and smelled like King Randor, it was Beast-Man who received it. King Randor's senses were far duller than Beast-Man's and thus, made it almost impossible for him to properly track down Evil-Lynn/Majestra. Eventually, a map led him the way.

"About time," Evil-Lynn/Majestra chided Beast-Man/Randor when he arrived. "We don't have much time. I've been using my magic almost nonstop since we got here and considering the magic fields in place in Eternos already . . ."

Beast-Man made a snarling sound that was very funny coming from 'Randor's' mouth.

"This isn't easy," Majestra/Evil-Lynn finished. "And what was with you at dinner? I told you to act like an Eternian human."

"I don't know how to."

"You've lived around so many for so long, I'd think you would have used that pea-sized brain of yours to make a few observations." She sighed. Nearby, two birds were chirping. The former guards. Majestra/Evil-Lynn lifted the key she gained from them and unlocked the door containing the Goat-Man. Or rather, King Randor.

* * *

The curtain slid around King Randor and then pushed inward. It was strange, but he didn't mind it very much. King Randor then became aware of something happening. Time itself was changing within the curtain; it was slowing down.

There was a burst that came sailing from beyond the curtain. It pushed easily through the fabric and struck him. His body tingled and Randor felt as though his very skin had vibrated with the impact. His stomach churned violently, shifting and tightening. He pressed his hands to it, only to find that his fingers were cramping. . His wedding ring flew off quite suddenly, vanishing in the ripples of the slowly moving curtain.

With horrid fascination and the churning feeling in his stomach moving up and down, Randor as his pinky and ring finger were shoved together. Moreso, now, his middle and index fingers were joined. On both hands, they cramped and tingled and four fingers appeared to change into two. His thumbs cramped too and pushed into the center of palm.

Cramps in his feet told him something similar was happening down there. Toes were fusing, changing.

Randor forehead ached suddenly and with each passing beat of his heart, he could feel something happening up there. His head was feeling heavier and heavier and there was something protruding. His aching hands reached up and touched something solid. Something curved. Horns.

"Oh Aaaannnciennnts," Randor bellowed, his tongue feeling strange in his own mouth.

His eyes turned back to his hands. They were going from achy to numb. His two large fingered hands were balled into fists and it all seemed to be melding together. The skin was getting thick and hard, taking on a dark color.

Muscles spasmed up his arms and legs. The curtain swooped against his transforming body and King Randor found himself completely naked. He looked down and watched as muscles twitched up and down his arms and legs. There was great heat from his appendages as tufts of white fur suddenly shot up from his skin.

"Gaahhh," he said, trying to speak, trying to call out. His face suddenly felt hot. Feverish. His hair felt pulled and it suddenly drapped over his eyes in a long white curtain. He shook it out of his face, his horns adding new weight and new changes to his head.

The churning from his stomach ceased at last, but he had the wind unexpectedly knocked out of him. Randor took a deep breathe and even that felt different. His heart thundered at a rapid pace, then slowed way down until finally resuming a normal rhythm again.

The feverish heat in his face increased. His jaw and teeth ached dully. Sinus pressure build-up for a few minutes, then died down as the heat declined. His eyes hurt and it took a number of heavy blinks to realize that he was viewing things from a slightly different angle.

And then King Randor saw himself appear before him, stepping out from the folds in the curtain. Placing the wedding ring on his own finger, adjusting the crown.

"Come and get me, monster," the fake King Randor snarled.

Randor leapt, crashing into his doppelganger. The curtain flew open and the two tumbled out in the throne room. Overcome with rage, Randor tried to yell out to his friends and family. He was repaid with a few select stun shots from Teela.

* * *

King Randor awoke to see himself standing before him once again. And Majestra. She smiled. "I must tell you, King Randor, I often wondered why Skeletor felt the need to gloat when he teetered on the edge of victory. Standing here now, looking at you changed into such a horrendous monster and dear Beast-Man taking on your rugged good looks, I understand it at last."

"Braaaahhhh!"

Both of them laughed at this. Randor stepped forward, but found the chains held him back.

"I was considering letting you remain like that, but then I had to turn two of your guards into birds. Can't have you escaping, can I?"

She fired another bolt from the Shaping Staff at King Randor. Randor brayed again. Muscles spasmed and twitched all over his chest, abdomen and back. He found himself unable to help but fall forward, onto all fours. Really all fours; his legs had cramped and shrank. His tailbone cramped as a rolling pain went up and down his spin. After a minute, he had a tail and a smaller spine.

Muscles stopped twitching as bones shifting with a lucky numbness. Fur hung from his skin. King Randor was transformed into a goat.

**5) CAPTAIN OF THE FROGS**

"Can you believe that woman? The way she was eyeing you? The way she talked you into conducting that spell that let that monster loose?"

Beast-Man said nothing, heart pounding as he laid stock-still in bed. Queen Marlena was in the washroom, getting ready for bed herself. Beast-Man was a flux of feelings. Could he handle sleeping next to her? What if she wanted to cuddle? What if she wanted to (gulp!) make love?

Beast-Man stood up just as she was getting in to bed. He wasn't ready for this. Not in the slightest.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not very tired."

"That monster got you bothered?" she asked affectionately. He certainly wasn't used to that tone.

"No, I . . ." He racked his brain for something to say, something that wouldn't spoil all of this. "I guess I'm just a little, uh, excited about today. Big day."

Marlena shrugged and laid down. "I guess. All those boring meetings, then the 'ever-so-hot' Majestra. Yeah, big day."

"Um, yeah. I'm going to go for a walk."

Marlena sighed and stared at him. "Guess that means we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah, sure, tomorrow."

"You okay? You've been acting strange since the whole thing with the curtain and the monster."

"Fine. Just jumpy."

"Well, go walk around, then come back and get some sleep. I want to talk about why I'm mad at you in the morning."

Beast-Man wanted to attack her for that, but instead he just walked out of the door.

* * *

Night had indeed set in for Eternos, with most of the citizens heading to bed or at least in the general direction of bed. No one had a clue as to what was happening in the Palace. The citizens simply shook off any concerns (but not all; the war between Eternos and Snake Mountain were ever-present in their minds) and snuggled into their warm beds.

Teela herself was surprisingly tired. She had a few worries about the Goat-Man and Majestra, but she had her best Guards keeping an eye out for trouble.

And then the slamming of her door woke her. Teela shot up from her sleep, red hair spinning around her as she moved. There was a form in the corner, gazing at her. Teela reached over for her light. It clicked on for just a brief second then burned out. In that brief flash of light, Teela saw that it was Majestra.

"Do not bother reaching for your communicator, Teela," Majestra said, waving her hand. Teela felt held in place by an invisible force. Magic, of course. "Don't even bother moving." Teela watched as Majestra seemed to change, to transform in the darkness. She grew taller, her shape shifting. "Recognize me now?" Majestra's new voice said. A light from her hand revealed Evil-Lynn to Teela.

"YOU!"

Evil-Lynn smiled thinly. "Silence please."

The same force that kept Teela in place shoved against her head and held her mouth closed.

"This here is the Shaping Staff. It has the ability to transform one thing completely into another thing. While that is not an uncommon magical trait . . . this is actually far better at it than most other spells and items."

Teela attempted to speak, but the force just pressed harder against her; her lips were screwed shut by invisible nails, her teeth grinded together. Beads of sweat started to drip down her face.

"We got to King Randor. We're about to hit the stupid prince and your father. But first . . . _you._" Evil-Lynn inched closer to the bed and Teela could see that horrid snide look on Evil-Lynn's face. And those eyes. She was looking at Teela like she was a piece of meat. "You should be honored, little one. Outside of King Randor and Man-At-Arms, we consider you the biggest threat here. Are you honored?"

Teela's mouth went slack, muscles instantly relaxing. It took her a moment to speak after the euphoric release. "GO TO -- "

Again, her mouth slammed shut.

"Tut tut, little Captain," Evil-Lynn said. "I have to say, I'm impressed you didn't cry for help. I guess you didn't want your little boy-toy to think you were a coward just like him, hmm?"

Evil-Lynn waved her hand back. Teela's blankets went flying up and draped down at the end of the bed. Teela tried all she could to move, but it was hopeless. She never before felt so trapped, so vulnerable.

"I wrestled around with what to do turn you into. Dog? Cat? Animals though they are, they are still big enough to be aggressive. To pose a threat, you see? I then thought insect of some kind. Maybe a spider, you know? I thought you might like that. Trapping things and sucking their blood out. Yummy, huh?"

Teela wanted to shake her head, wanted to scream at her.

"Then I thought that would be too much fun for you. You might enjoy that. So then I thought . . . what about something else? I made my decision as soon as I walked in here. You'll like it. It's appropriate considering your little boy-toy."

Evil-Lynn laughed. She lifted up the Shaping Staff. The air changed immediately, becoming thick and humid. She waved it at the windows and door to the balcony. The glass transformed into cement. Evil-Lynn then turned the Shaping Staff to Teela's staff, laser pistols, short sword, and wrist beam. The staff turned into a lamp. The laser pistols and wrist beam transformed into candles. The short sword became a spoon. She then struck the communicator, transforming it also into a candle.

Evil-Lynn turned the Shaping Staff to herself and she was changed back into Majestra. She took a few steps to the door. Teela's heart was pounding as Evil-Lynn pointed her left hand at her and whispered something. Then, Teela struggled to yell out as a beam fired from the Shaping Staff and struck her in the chest. It tingled lightly after a splash of cold.

Evil-Lynn/Majestra opened the door, waved good bye, then left. As soon as the door shut, Teela went tumbling out of bed, the holding spell released. Her legs felt shaky and her stomach was churning a little, but Teela ran to the door . . . only to find that Evil-Lynn must have changed that wall. The door was gone.

"NO! NOOO! HELP! HELP!" she screamed. "SOMEBODY PLEA-" Her sentence was cut off suddenly and Teela started to gag. There was something in her throat. She coughed hard . . . and her tongue dropped out, reaching down to sternum.

"Whap phe pell ith thith?" she asked and lifted up her tongue in the light of her new candles and lamp, she found the tongue was different. Pink and slimy, but also kinda sticky.

The air was getting thicker around Teela. Evil-Lynn had definitely changed that. At first, she tried to take deep breathes, attempting to cool down. But very quickly, she found she didn't have to. Her skin was becoming very moist with sweat and for some reason, it helped her breathe.

_Focus, Teela. Assess the problem and go from there. Go from – my hands!_

Teela released her hands and saw they were greenish and webbed. In such a panic, her tongue flew back into her mouth. As soon as it did, her mouth felt huge. It open wide, from just below her ears. She wanted to scream, but everything felt so strange. Her fingers cramped and she struggled to move her three middle fingers from each other. Her skin was so wet and moist and her clothes hung heavily and uncomfortably against her clammy skin. Her belly was bloated a little and her entire abdomen was a sickly yellow.

Teela, feet cramping, stood up on uneasy legs. She gasped, her huge mouth opening just a little. She herself was smaller by at least two feet! She down at her even more slender legs. Muscles cramps in her thighs sent the Captain onto the floor, which was now coated in a layer of condensation.

Her body shivered, from her cramping and then numbs toes to the top of her head. Teela felt a need to gag again and suppressed it best she could. Pressure was building in her belly and her breathing was changing. Her eyes were getting heavier now and her neck ached.

_NO!_ she cried out in her mind, defiance sweeping her up. _I will not succumb to this!_

In the face of the shivering that was overtaking her transforming body and the horrible cramps that grasped hold of her hips and thighs, Teela shoved her way up. She was surprised to find that she jumped up. However, as soon as she was upright, pain deep in her bones seized in her legs. Her arms, feeling foreign, reached for something to hold on to. She looked over, her neck aching, at the bed. She was half its height now.

Her toes scrunched like she had stubbed them all. Her heels groaned in pain. Teela collapsed, landing on her belly.

She suppressed another urge to gag. Teela shoved herself back, landing on her quickly changing butt. Her back hurt this way, but it was human, damn it. It was _normal_. The heat and pressure was growing, causing her moist abdomen to bloat.

The air was thick with hazy, hot steam. The floor was wet now, completely wet. Like a huge, shallow puddle.

Teela squeezed her head with her huge, webbed hands. She was a frog! She was transforming into a frog! Her big hands couldn't even find her ears and hair anymore. Her eyelids even felt different. Teela jumped into the air and landed at the other end of the room. Again, despite the pain in her legs and back, she sat up, back against the wall.

Pressure was building, this time in her lungs. The gag came back and she felt her neck begin to swell up. It grew huge and round with a massive air bubble. There was no holding it back – it came up and she spread her huge mouth wide.

"RIBBIT!"

**6) THE GOLDEN PRINCE AND HIS FRIEND THE CRICKET**

There was a firm knock at Adam's bedroom door. He was still awake, his mind distracted by various secret training routines he was considering for the early morning. Cringer was nowhere to be found when Adam went to bed, which was unusual.

Adam bounded for the door and opened it right up. There he found Majestra, smiling coyly at him.

"Um, hi."

"Hello,' she responded.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, I was just having some trouble sleeping. Mind if I come in?"

Adam thought for a brief second, then nodded slowly. "Sure." He moved aside so she could stride on in.

"So this is the bedroom of a prince, eh? Private bathroom . . . where does that door lead to?" she asked, finger pointed towards a door next to the bathroom.

"Personal lounge."

"Quite nice," Majestra said, inching over to the wall of books. "Oh, and a reader too."

"Yes. I love books. Wish I had more time for them, but . . ."

"But too busy being you?"

"I am the Prince, you know?"

She turned around and faced him. "Why yes, you are! And a handsome one at that."

She stepped towards him and placed her hand on his bare chest.

"Majestra . . ."

"Shhhh," she said, leaning forward. "You're a catch. A real piece of gold . . ."

Adam's legs felt frozen and heavy all of a sudden. Majestra stepped back, holding the Shaping Staff. Adam tried to move his legs – only to find they were solid gold. "What is this?"

Majestra giggled as Adam's thighs turned gold, then his hips, then his waist.

"I KNEW IT!" came a shout from the door.

Majestra and Adam both turned to find Orko floating in the door. Majestra lifted up the Shaping Staff and fired. Orko held up his hands in an attempt to protect himself with a counter-spell. His body spun in a burst of furious light and magic. He was instantly transformed into a cricket . . . except for his head, which was his own, complete with scarf and hat.

"ORKO!" Adam shouted. The last of the gold overcame him, his cheeks and face hardening and everything went dark for Prince Adam . . .

Majestra/Evil-Lynn strode out of the room, searching for Orko. The little fool had escaped. No matter. She shut and locked Adam's door, then made for the communications chamber.

**7) THE COMMUNICATIONS CHAMBER AND HAVING A MIDNIGHT SNACK**

The door to the communications chamber opened after transforming her hand into King Randor's. After the door slid open, she changed it back and Majestra walked right in. The circular room was lined with empty chairs in front of computers, save for two. With the hour being so late, only two were needed to man this room.

Majestra launched a beam at one of the woman, the man next to her. The woman barely had time to scream as her bones and skin formed into a mucus and her eyes grew into stalks. Her body began to lose mass, growing smaller and smaller until a slug sat in a pile of Eternian tech-scrubs. The man's body shrank down in much the same way, expect as he grew smaller, his back end reared, and hardened, becoming a shell.

Smiling, the witch activated the control switches. _Beast-Man, have you brought up the data regarding Castle Grayskull?_

Beast-Man responded in the positive to her telepathic message. She instructed him in how to send the data to her consul and in a moment, a large file appeared in the transmission queue. Evil-Lynn/Majestra locked in a comm-line to Snake Mountain. Almost immediately, Skeletor's image appeared on screen.

"Report," he snapped.

"All is going according to plan. We are ready to transmit all of Eternos' data on Castle Grayskull."

"Then do it!"

With just a few button depressions, the data was sent over the comm-line and arrived back at Snake Mountain. Skeletor nodded as said data scrolled across a separate monitor. He had a seen much of it during his time as Keldor, but there were some new things. Including one bit of information he wasn't sure about until now.

"What do you think, mighty Skeletor?" Evil-Lynn/Majestra asked.

"I'll be leaving for Castle Grayskull immediately. The rest of the Evil Warriors are either still injured or giving chase to the Heroic Warriors. Destroy the communications chamber as soon as we've finished and meet me at these coordinates as soon as you can."

The numbers appeared at the bottom of the screen and Evil-Lynn/Majestra was conveniently given a map with where those coordinates were located. Eternian technology was so friendly. How droll.

"Should I bring Randor?"

"Bring who you like."

The comm-line vanished and Evil-Lynn/Majestra transformed the communications computers into computer-shaped trees.

* * *

Done in one of the computer rooms, Beast-Man's human stomach rumbled again and he made his way eventually into the kitchen. The lights were on, much to his surprise, and he found Man-At-Arms standing at the center island, making a sandwich.

"Ah! Caught me!" Duncan laughed.

"What?"

"Remember? I told you I started that new fitness plan?"

"Er, yes. Right. Hey, leave that out for me, will ya?"

Duncan smiled. "Sure thing." He took a big bite out of his sandwich. "What has you up so late?"

Beast-Man/Randor started eating the slices of meat. "The wife. Being a pain."

"Ah, I see. I thought you wanted a sandwich?"

"Er? Ah, no. This is fine."

"Um, okay." Duncan regarded his friend. Randor looked over after scarfing down a hefty stack of roast beef. The look in his eye was overly threatening. Duncan perked an eyebrow. He knew for fact that Randor hated roast beef. And his response was strange.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Randor nodded. "Yes! Fetch something for me!"

Duncan walked through an open doorway into a darkened hallway. On one side was the freezer and the other had the cooler. Duncan entered the cooler and as soon as he did, he heard something rustle around him. He spun and saw Cringer standing at the door to the cooler.

"Shut the door," Cringer whispered.

Duncan nodded and kicked the cooler door shut. He knew this was serious. Cringer was deathly afraid of the cooler _and _of being locked inside it.

"What is it?"

"That's not King Randor. And Majestra isn't who she says she is."

"Who are they then?"

"They smell just like Beast-Man and Evil-Lynn."

Duncan took in a deep, cool breath. "How?"

"I don't know, but I trust my nose."

Duncan headed for the door. He was about to turn the handle when a small beeping came from his wrist-panel. He tapped it and received an automated report saying that the entire communications chamber suddenly was down.

He turned to Cringer. "Stay hidden until I engage him. When I do, run as fast you can. Get the queen, get Adam, get anyone."

Cringer had already seen Adam, but he was too afraid to say any more now. They were too close to the door.

Moments later, the door to the cooler opened and Duncan alone emerged with a pair of drinks. Randor/Beast-Man was downing yet another stack of roast beef slices.

"About time."

"The cooler door accidentally closed and locked. Had to pick it."

No reaction; Randor knew there was no lock on the inside of the cooler.

"Happens."

Duncan handed him his drink. "So."

"What?! Shouldn't you be tinkering with something?"

"Oh, I was. It's why I'm up, your majesty. But now that you're here, I was hoping to talk about old times. You know?"

Randor/Beast-Man grunted. "Ah yeah?"

"Yeah. Remember when you and I were in the Vine Jungle during the Horde War and we had to battle Calyx two-on-one?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Duncan smiled. "We never did that."

Randor/Beast-Man's eyes widened. He tossed back the meat and leapt up, roaring. Duncan had to surpress a laugh and he easily dodged what would have been fine attack had this been Beast-Man. Duncan leapt out of the way, pulled out his laser pistol.

Randor/Beast-Man ducked and tackled Duncan. Duncan glanced over and saw Cringer dart out of the hallway and out of the kitchen. Randor/Beast-Man tried to rip at Duncan face, but Duncan shoved Randor/Beast-Man back. Now that Cringer was safe, he could . . .

"Stop this nonsense!" screamed Majestra from the door.

Duncan was on his feet instantly, reaching for his laser wrist. A quick wave of the Shaping Staff turned the wrist laser into a doughnut. Majestra/Evil-Lynn laughed and blasted Duncan with a beam from her hand. Duncan slammed into the refrigerator behind him and was stunned as his clothes dissolved into dust particles and fell to the ground.

"What is this?" he cried out, naked for the world to see.

Majestra fired a bolt of energy from the Shaping Staff and it struck Duncan in the abdomen.

"Have fun, Man-At-Arms," Majestra said, walking out and shutting the door behind her. It locked.

Duncan began to feel his entire body changing starting with his feet and working its way up.

**8) QUEEN MARLENA**

"It's about time for us to leave here, Beast-Man," Majestra/Evil-Lynn said to her companion as they left the dungeon, pulling King Randor the Goat along behind them. He brayed and kicked and resisted at every turn. They were well on their way to the launching bay to steal a Wind-Raider.

"He won't budge! Transform me back into Beast-Man and I'll take command of him!"

"Do you know how many guards we'll be passing? Do you really expect them to let a stranger waltz around with Beast-Man and a goat? You don't think that'll attract some attention? It's bad enough we're bringing the goat."

They arrived in the launching bay . . . only to find Queen Marlena standing here, holding the royal Honor Sword. The goat brayed loudly in joy. Behind her was about a dozen Royal Guards. Majestra/Evil-Lynn curled her upper lip.

"Transform my husband and my son back to normal, and then surrender yourself. Maybe then I'll let you live."

"No."

Before any of the Royal Guards could open fire, Majestra/Evil-Lynn swung the Shaping Staff, transforming their laser rifles into icicles. With the wave of her hand, she shoved all of the Guards back telekinetically. But Marlena stood her ground, clutching hard the Honor Sword. Majestra/Evil-Lynn issued a pulse at Marlena, but with stunning speed and accuracy, the Honor Sword intercepted the pulse. There was a sound like thunder issuing forth from where the pulse struck and the Honor Sword vibrated as a result. But nothing changed. Nothing transformed.

"Impossible," Majestra/Evil-Lynn snarled. She was about fire out another pulse when laser fire from a side door barely missed her and Beast-Man/Randor.

A woman stood at the door, clutching a long table-cloth to her front and holding a laser with her other hand. She fired as best she could, but her aim was off.

The pair ran, Randor/Beast-Man lifting the goat into his arms and carrying him off. They leapt into a Wind Raider, which was quickly powered and on its way out the door before anyone was able to catch-up.

"Who are you?" asked Marlena.

The woman, whose face was burning with embarrassment, tried to smile. "It's me. Duncan."

**9) WOMAN-AT-ARMS**

Queen Marlena followed the now female Duncan into his . . . her workshop. Marlena had helped her tie the table-cloth in the back and Duncan had insisted in coming here. It wasn't much surprise, really. This was Duncan sanctuary, her place to be at peace and to table problems and solve them. Wasn't this change in gender just another problem to solve?

"Computer, recognize Duncan son of Stephen and begin new work file," the auburn-haired Man-At-Arms commanded as soon as they entered.

"ACCESS DENIED. VOCAL PATTERN MISMATCH."

Duncan looked to Queen Marlena. "Please?"

"Computer, recognize Queen Marlena, wife of King Randor. Accept commands from the guest beside me."

"COMMAND ACCEPTED; WAITING COMMANDS."

"Thank you. Computer, begin new work file. Import armor model Duncan-2.1-Beta."

A hologram of his armor appeared before them. Duncan pulled over a computer pad and began to work at it. Every now and then, the armor's image would change – tucking in here and there. At one point, Duncan disrobed and had the computer scan her entire body.

"Let me get you a robe," Marlena said. She smirked. "You look strange, Duncan. Evil-Lynn must have de-aged you a few years. You could be Teela's older sister." Laughing a little, "In fact, weird as it is, I see a lot of her in you."

Duncan chuckled (or giggled?). "Well . . . Ancients, I don't even know how to respond to that."

"I'll probably also have to get you a bra."

Sighing, Duncan nodded. "Yes. But hurry."

Marlena returned a few moments later. The Palace was a buzz with activity at this point. Royal Guards had the city on lock-down. Marlena reviewed the list in her head – two of the communications officers were missing, as well as three guards. The communications chamber itself was now a small forest, meaning the communications array was down. Even the Heroic Warriors couldn't be contacted that way.

"They're about five miles south of Castle Grayskull," an aide informed Marlena as she gathered some tech-scrubs for Duncan to wear while the armor was finishing.

"Understood."

Royal Lieutenant Samson, who was in charge of the Royal Family's protection and was now in command of the Royal Guards and Soldiers, caught up with Marlena as she walked to Duncan's workshop.

"What is the plan, your highness?"

"Man-At-Arms and I will be heading to Castle Grayskull ourselves."

"How many soldiers will you bring with you?"

"None. If we fail, I want a force sent after us. But I don't even know if this is reversible. I won't see any more good people altered if I can help it."

"Your majesty, I must protest!"

She nodded curtly. "Noted. Now bring me my armor."

* * *

While Duncan's automated robots did their trick, Duncan herself went to find her daughter. An aide reported that her door was now one with the wall and the room itself was completely sealed and off the grid. Duncan, now dressed in the tech-scrubs, rushed to her daughters door. The movement of her breasts felt so very odd and out of place. They bounced and shifted in strange directions. But Duncan was a soldier. She adapted and pressed on.

She slammed a small specially-made explosive into the wall. It detonated, blowing out part of the wall where the door had been out into the corridor. Steam came billowing out and Duncan looked inside. Teela's room resembled a pond more than a bedroom. At least eight inches of water waved around her furniture. Lily pads floated in the water and vines hung from the ceiling.

A frog leapt up from one of the lily pads and landed on Duncan's chest.

"Teela?" she asked.

"Ribbit!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' It's me. Duncan. Your father."

The frog simply blinked slowly.

"Come on. I know this is crazy, but I want you to come with me."

Duncan lifted up her daughter and placed her on her shoulder, where Teela ribbited again. She stepped over small portion of wall that was left and walked down the corridor, eventually arriving at Adam's quarters. The Royal Guards – apprised of the situation – allowed Duncan entrance.

Adam stood in the center of the room, Cringer standing in front of him and a cricket on Adam's head.

"Teela," Duncan said, pointing to the frog.

"That's Orko up there," Cringer replied.

All at once, Teela the frog leapt from her father's shoulder and landed on Adam. At first, Duncan saw this as nothing more than Teela's concern for Adam's condition. Then she saw her pounce at Orko. Orko scrambled for help.

"Oh Ancients! Teela's trying to eat Orko!"  
Duncan grabbed her daughter and hauled her off of Adam's golden statue body.

"Damn it, Teela!"

Duncan turned around. "Cringer . . . you know what to do."

Sighing, Cringer complied. As soon as the door closed, Cringer pushed against the bookcase. Part of it swung open, revealing a vault.

"I can't hit the buttons," Cringer said to Orko. "You'll have to, Orko!"

Orko jumped from Adam's shoulder to one of the posters on the bed to Cringer's head to the bookshelf to the vault. He head-butted the buttons Cringer dictated and soon enough, the vault door swung open. The Sword of Power was revealed to them.

**10) SKELETOR, THE PILE OF ORGANIC STUFF, AND THE NEW TREE**

It was the darkest of night hours when the Wind-Raider carrying Evil-Lynn, Beast-Man and the now-subdued King Randor/Goat arrived at Skeletor's coordinates. Skeletor himself, still only in his barest of harnesses in this dreadful cold weather, watched impatiently as they arrived. As soon as the Wind-Raider touched down, he muttered a spell. The Shaping Staff vanished from Evil-Lynn back and reappeared in Skeletor's hands.

"Don't you trust me?" she questioned.

"No, I do not. But that is beside the point. The spell must enacted quickly."

Shaping Staff in hand, Skeletor pointed it at some various organic materials. A few dead rodents; some spiders; a pile of small, ugly looking uprooted plants; and a big heaping pile of mud and manure. He spoke long-sentenced spells, the pile glowing with pale silver light. Evil-Lynn hugged her fur cloak closer to her body and tried to decipher some of his words, but these spells were more ancient and advanced than anything she had learned.

Skeletor spoke the last sentence and unleashed a long beam of energy from the Shaping Staff. At last, the pile of organic material started to shift and change, reforming and shifting again. It soon took on the look of a person and from there, that fake person was transformed into a replica of He-Man.

"What is that? Faker 2.0?" asked Evil-Lynn.

"No. Not even close. It is merely the means to an end. Replicant, stand!"

Replicant stood up and cast his dead eyes to Skeletor.

"March onto Castle Grayskull."

He turned, blinked, and started walking. Skeletor gave him a bit of berth, then followed. Beast-Man and Evil-Lynn fell in line behind him.

* * *

The Sorceress had been sensing something strange all evening. Something on the outer edges of her vision was stirring. Something ancient, but she couldn't pin-point it. It kept slipping in and out of view. Every time she tried to focus on it, the thing would change and shift, escaping her sight.

Then . . . the Sorceress heard the roar of He-Man's voice.

"Sorceress! I need your help!"

She dashed to the window. He-Man stood on the bridge, looking weak and battered. His Sword of Power was missing and his mind was difficult to sense.

"He-Man?! What is it? What is happening?"

"I need your help! Come out here! Skeletor has done something to me!"

"Something is wrong . . ."

"A deception spell has been placed around Castle Grayskull, Sorceress! It's partially blinding you!"

The Sorceress paused. She could indeed come out of Castle Grayskull and still retain her power . . . just as long as she didn't stray no more than forty or fifty feet. And, really, it would explain why what she kept sensing was eluding her.

She turned into Zoar, flew out of the castle tower, and landed next to He-Man, where she changed back into the Sorceress. Already, her power was weakened and she hoped that helping He-Man forward into Castle Grayskull wouldn't use up too much of her strength.

Quite suddenly, He-Man reached out, grabbed the Sorceress by the arms and tossed her back. She rolled onto the ground at the edge of the land bridge.

"He-Man!?" she shouted, standing upright.

"Hello Sorceress!" Skeletor greeted, leaping into sight.

He raised the Shaping Staff and fired. The Sorceress was struck in the legs. Instantly, they screwed together and became strangely stiff. She watched as the skin melted and fused, becoming as one. She of course was used to transforming – but this was different.

Her feet cramped hard and she felt them rip through her boots and shove deep into the ground. She sensed them change and grow away from her body. The Sorceress tried to muster up enough power to stop whatever was happening to her, but it was too late.

The Sorceress' entire body was stiffening up. Her legs were now one and the skin was getting thicker, tougher, and harder. She leaned forward touched the skin. It was hard now and had the feel of . . . tree bark.

"NO!" she screamed.

But it was too late. Her body felt stiff, her joints locking. From the hips down, she was a tree. She felt a pull as a branch grew from where her left thigh once was. She summoned all the power she could, but it did no good to defeat this. And she saw was starting to get both hungry and thirsty.

A branch ripped through the bottom of her outfit and she touched the skin around her belly button as it gradually grew harder. Suddenly, her right arm snapped into the air. She felt the rough skin creep up her right side and take hold of her arm. A branch ripped out of her side.

With surprising fascination, the Sorceress watched as a branch ripped through her sleeve and formed its own little branches. Her arm uncontrollably bent forward and another, smaller branch grew from the top of her elbow. Her ring and pinky fingers intertwined, forming into a branch all their own. Her other fingers elongated and sprouted out, gaining strength and weight. Branches met and touched.

She looked to her left arm as it too locked into position behind her and holding there, her fingers all growing longer into her branches. The Sorceress suddenly felt a great weight from her bottom and push its way up her back. She leaned into as the weight merged her shoulders, neck and head. Her body was growing bigger and bigger, she could feel it, bigger and bigger above her head, branching out into the cold night air.

Her face was the only thing left that was human.

"Thirsty . . ." she muttered, sticking her tongue out.

It froze and she gasped one last time as it twisted out in front of her and became a branch. The weight of it forced her mouth of hang open, but it didn't matter. She felt the dry hardening of her chin and her mouth filled with wood. She stopped breathing normally and instead brought in air (as she knew it) with her brand new skin. Her bark. Her eyes quit seeing, but she sensed things in new ways.

And above all, she sensed the need of water as her root system did its best to pull water from the ground.

**11) HE-MAN**

Cringer put the Sword of Power next to Adam's hand, but nothing happened. He nudged it closer to Adam's hand, but there was still nothing.

Orko, however, felt something. Maybe it was being on the size he was, but his magic was picking up something. The power of Grayskull yearned – almost demanded – that Adam become He-Man. But that was impossible with Adam stuck like this. It then instead touched Cringer, but the tiger couldn't see that.

Orko leapt over to Cringer's ear. "You have to call it," Orko said as best he could. "You have the power."

"I have the power?"

The Sword of Power sparked at that. Cringer shook with fear. What had just happened?

"You have the power too, Cringer."

Cringer gingerly put his paw onto the blade. "I have the power too?"

The Sword of Power blazed with energy. Bolts of lightning struck the Adam-statue. A trio of them hit him . . . but nothing happened. Another trio, followed by a pair of lightning bolts hit him. Nothing.

"Wha-what's going on?" Cringer muttered.

"The power of Grayskull is trying to adapt to the spell," buzzed Orko into Cringer's ear.

Lightning bolts increased, striking Prince Adam with faster ferocity. They halted after a few intense seconds and the golden statue of Prince Adam moved down, his body moaning and groaning as he did. His golden fingers wrapped around the hilt of the Sword of Power. Then, with the same moaning and groaning, Prince Adam held the Sword of Power aloft.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" the behemoth that was the golden statue of Prince Adam shouted.

Energy exploded from the Sword of Power. Gold shattered from Adam's body as it was transformed into He-Man. As soon as the golden flew from his body, it diminished away. He-Man took in deep breathes as the power of Grayskull finished its transformation of him.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

Then, He-Man turned to Cringer, fired his bolt, and Cringer was transformed into Battle-Cat.

**12) GRAYSKULL**

As soon as the transformation was completed, the Sword of Power fired out a silver beam of light before the trio. A head with a skull drifting beneath appeared to them. _I am the Spirit of Grayskull._

He-Man nodded and bowed. "Greetings, then."

_Rise, champion, for there is much you must know. I am part of the source of your power, but the full power of Grayskull is both vast and complicated. The power of Grayskull has managed to adapt to the power of the Shaping Staff, but as we speak, Skeletor has taken the Sorceress hostage, transforming her into a tree. He seeks to use to the Shaping Staff to transform the jaw bridge. Though we have learned to defend the castle from the Shaping Staff, we are vulnerable if Skeletor seeks to put his own power behind it._

"I'll need to get there fast, then."

_Give me a moment, He-Man. I am working on it . . ._

* * *

The Talon Fighter sped over the Evergreen Forest, engines exceeding maximum. Queen Marlena was at the controls, steeling herself for the conflict to come. The Heroic Warriors had been notified finally, but were still hours away. And they didn't have hours.

"Duncan . . . why is it the Honor Sword didn't change?"

Man-At-Arms pulled on her helmet, covering the bun Marlena had made for her. "The Honor Sword is ancient, dating back to a time even before King Gray the Great. For each new king, it is reforged and re-strengthened. Symbolically, a drop of blood from the king is dropped onto the sword during its firing. It would not surprise me that due to the magic kings of old, the Honor Sword is protected from a wide variety of magics."

She glanced at it. "Good to know. T-minus two minutes, Duncan. Make sure that new armor and that sports bra are nice and secure, because we're going in with guns blazing."

* * *

Skeletor stood, flanked by Evil-Lynn and Beast-Man, at the edge of the land-bridge. Replicant stood nearby, his body not looking so great. The Shaping Staff had its limits and though it could create the shape of something life-like, it could not actually make it alive. It merely stood there, not breathing, not blinking, its fingers twitching every couple of seconds.

In Skeletor's left hand was the Shaping Staff, raised into the air and pointed at the jawbridge. His right hand was raised as well; encircled by crimson glowing, misty runes that materialized as he enacted a spell. He prepared himself and could sense own power joining with that of the Shaping Staff, giving it the extra boost it needed to transform the jaw bridge of Castle Grayskull into a regular bridge, giving him access to –

"Skeletor!" Evil-Lynn shouted.

Skeletor's paused in his ritual as Evil-Lynn shrouded the trio a force field to protect them. A Talon Fighter bared down, its laser fire absorbing into the field. Evil-Lynn changed her tactic, immediately launching lightning bolts at the Talon Fighter. One or two skirted the Talon Fighter.

Almost immediately, the Talon Fighter cruised in for a landing. It paused a few feet from the ground, allowing the cockpit to open. Man-At-Arms and Queen Marlena leapt out and rushed towards Castle Grayskull.

Evil-Lynn conjured up a pulse of energy that pushed the pair back. Man-At-Arms landed against the Sorceress/tree. She stood up and glanced at the frozen wooden face whose mouth now had a branch hanging out of it. Gasping, Man-At-Arms ran her hand across the bark.

"Teelana . . ."

Beast-Man smashed into her then and Man-At-Arms rolled across the ground. Beast-Man, snarling, roared at her.

"Let's play this game again, frail," Beast-Man snarled.

"I may be a woman . . ." she started, activating various weapons throughout her armor, "but I'm certainly not 'frail.'"

Two missiles launchers shifted onto her shoulders and started firing. Beast-Man avoided each one best he could and Man-At-Arms did her best not to strike the tree. Beast-Man lunged at her again, but Man-At-Arms fired off two beams of lasers from her palms. Beast-Man was thrown back, but landed on his feet.

Meanwhile, Evil-Lynn was facing off with Queen Marlena. She stationed herself behind a large rock that jutted out from the ground. The rock shock with each strike from Evil-Lynn's staff, but Marlena kept her composure and got off a blast of her own from her laser pistol when she could.

Quite suddenly, there was an explosion of lightning from the top of one of Castle Grayskull's towers. The lightning arched through the air and struck near the Sorceress. In a flash light and an explosion of sound, He-Man, Battle-Cat, and Orko the cricket appeared.

"Look like we got here just in the nick of time!"

Battle-Cat jumped over at Beast-Man, crashing into him. The two went rolling across the ground until Beast-Man managed to shove his legs into Battle-Cat's belly, pushing the animal off of him. This did, however, give Man-At-Arms the opportunity to run and smash her club against Beast-Man's face. Beast-Man twirled around and landed on all fours . . . in front of King Randor.

Randor slammed his horned head into Beast-Man's face and the villain crashed into the ground.

Meanwhile, He-Man made a dash at Skeletor. Skeletor fired a telepathic message to Replicant. Replicant leapt up and slammed into He-Man. He-Man was shoved back, but at the impact of their two bodies, Replicant's break-down accelerated.

"You're no Faker, I'll tell you that much," He-Man said, swinging at his doppelganger.

One punch to the head sent a shockwave through the creature that caused it to break apart completely. Organic remains landed on the ground. A bolt of energy struck He-Man then, from Evil-Lynn.

"I don't need the Shaping Staff to deal with the likes of you!" she cried.

She fired again, a bolt so powerful it knocked He-Man clean off his feet. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still weak from the transformation. Quite suddenly – a frog jumped onto Evil-Lynn's face.

"TEELA!" Man-At-Arms screamed.

Evil-Lynn reached up and pried Teela off her face . . . just in time for Marlena to slide over and crack the Honor Sword into Evil-Lynn' staff. The staff split and Teela leapt away to safety. Evil-Lynn was thrown back a few feet.

He-Man was in motion, making for the opening now available to him. He crossed the land bridge, within feet of Skeletor. Skeletor, with barely a glance back, cast up a force field. He-Man smacked right into it and staggered back.

"It's no use, He-Man. Very soon now, the spell will be complete and the Shaping Staff will give me access to Castle Grayskull. And without you or your precious Sorceress to stop me, Grayskull shall be mine."

He-Man smiled. "You're right about one thing, Skeletor. I won't be the one to stop you."  
Skeletor paused, a little surprised. "What?" He then turned his gaze to the Shaping Staff, where a small cricket sat on top.

Orko.

In a squeaky, buzzy little voice, the half-Trollan half-cricket pronounced: "Swettam yroc! Dlonra nivek!"

Orko's jumped off the Shaping Staff as it vibrated, glowed green, and flew from Skeletor's hand. It spun into the air – then exploded! A burst of silver energy roared from its pieces. All those transformed became glow a little.

Orko and the Sorceress immediately transformed back to normal. The Sorceress could feel her new body drawn into itself, bark softening into skin, all branches retracting. In seconds, the Sorceress was restored and as soon as she was, she transformed into Zoar and flew into the sky.

Skeletor snarled and began to back away from the land bridge, despite his Orc heart telling him to stay. Evil-Lynn groped for the head of the Shaping Staff and lifted it towards He-Man.

"FOOL!" she shouted. "It can still work!"

She willed the Shaping Staff to fire . . . only it splashed energy and shoved her to the ground. Very quickly, Evil-Lynn began changing. Her legs merged, wings ripped out of her back. She screamed as her stomach churned and her body absorbed her arms.

"Beast-Man!" Skeletor ordered the newly-awakened Beast-Man. "Gather Evil-Lynn!"

Skeletor launched a few bolts of energy into the in-coming Man-At-Arms, Orko, He-Man, Battle-Cat, and Queen Marlena. Beast-Man, staggering and bleeding, flopped the rapidly transforming Evil-Lynn over his shoulder and joined Skeletor.

The Collector appeared overhead, issuing forth a pair of escape cords. The two villains grabbed hold, the Collector and Skeletor offering cover fire as the escape was made.

"That's pretty much over," He-Man sighed.

"Why haven't I changed back?" asked Man-At-Arms.

Teela appeared next to her then. She was only about three feet tall and was still mostly frog. She looked at her father with big eyes and a few wisps of red hair.

"Dad?" she croaked.

"Yeah. Where's Randor?"

At that moment, King Randor walked over to Marlena, looking much as he did when he first appeared in the throne room. Marlena hugged him just the same.

The voice of the Sorceress filled their minds. _The effects of the Shaping Staff are reversing. Because Orko and I were somewhat prepared for the spell, we were transformed back immediately. You should all be back to normal within the hour. However, there is something else I think you should all see . . ._

An image appeared in their minds; a large group of people transforming from statues and trees into humans. A huge monster was reverting into a young woman.

_This is the Cradle of Stak'lar, where the Shaping Staff was used nearly a century ago against these good people that opposed its use. They will need help adjusting to the world as it is._

Randor looked to He-Man. "Divert the Heroic Warriors to the Cradle of Stak'Lar, He-Man, to asses their needs." Randor sighed and shook his great mane. "The rest of us . . . let's get home and get something to eat."

**13) BREAKFAST**

The group arrived at Eternos just as the clouds broke and the snow stopped. The sun was rising fast, casting orange and golden rays of warmth and light upon the Fertile Plains. The snow began to melt, turning days of wet cold into water. As per the command of the queen, they had a relatively clear path to the throne room. Reports from Eternos indicated that those transformed at the Palace were returning to normal – including the communication chamber and Teela's bedroom.

Upon entering, the group (save He-Man and Battle-Cat, who left after they returned to the city) found that King Randor's table was once again in shambles.

"Damn . . ." said Randor. By now, his body nearby normal save for the small tail, huge horns, and light white fur over his body.

"Hold on just a second, your majesty!"

Orko fired a beam at the table. Instantly, it returned to just how it was.

"Orko, that was great!" Teela said, whose skin and face was still frog-like. As soon as she was done speaking, her tongue fell out of her mouth. She withdrew it fast.

Duncan pulled off her bulky chest plate armor. The lower armor was snug on her female body. "Looking good, Duncan," Randor said with smile.

"Dad, do you want to borrow one of my dresses?"

"Very funny. It's not my fault my transformation is taken so long to reverse."

At that moment, Adam entered the throne room. "Hey everyone!" he greeted.

Marlena rushed over and hugged her son. "Oh, honey . . . you're all better!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess it just worked out that way. Wow, look at all you guys!"

At that moment, ones of the stewards arrived with a tray of drinks. Each one took a coffee, save Teela, who took a juice.

Randor raised his mug. "I'd like to propose a toast . . . to Orko!"

"ME?!" gasped Orko, nearly spilling his own mug.

"That's right. You did a fine job, Orko, and I don't just mean putting together the table. Without you, the Shaping Staff would have still been in Skeletor's clutches. Here's to Orko!" King Randor's smile widened. "Hero!"

"ORKO!" They said, clanging their mugs and glasses together. "HERO!"

"By the way," Adam said to Teela shortly afterwards. "Love the new look."

"Oh shut up," she replied and Teela smacked him upside the head with her tongue.

At that, the food arrived. Over the course of the next few hours, they would all be back to normal. But for now, the group huddled around the breakfast table, a little strange, but still enjoying each other's company. Outside, the sun rose higher and higher still, a sure sign that winter would end soon.

* * *

~W~


	3. Comfort and Joy

Author's Note: This is just kinda drabble, but it's a two-parter. It takes place after the events of "A Christmas Special." There references to both "Preludes and Beginnings" and "The Crossroads of Destiny," but you're safe if you don't read those. I'll (hopefully) be posting this part today and the second part tomorrow -- as it is a Christmas fic.

**COMFORT AND JOY**

By thew40

THE KING

For the first time in days, the high alert was diminished. The crisis was over; Horde Prime was in retreat, Hordak had been defeated, and Skeletor was . . . different. It was Skeletor that King Randor focused on, really. What changed in the mind of that being that was once his brother? What transformation had occurred that took him from a man that tried to capture Randor's own children into a supposedly more evil man than saved two alien children?

It was unheard of. Was it just betrayal against the Horde? Was it more? Was this Keldor – the man Randor once knew as his brother - piercing through the eyes of that creature he had become?

There was a shout from down below. A few boys were flinging snowballs at each other on the street on the level below. Randor smiled broadly . . . and remembered.

He was done with this studies for the day. Stephan and Johanna still had their exams to finish up, but Randor was finished. Randor, then 11 or 12, had volunteered to take Keldor out into the courtyard to play in the rare but wonderful blanket of snow. Keldor himself was only 4 or 5 and the pair played in the snow for hours. Wrestling, snowball fights, snow forts, building snowmen . . .

The memory struck Randor like a kick in the gut. He felt a brief horrible sickness that he had long thought extinguished. Now that was forever immortalized in his mind as running around on a cloudy winters day with those rosy cheeks and wet black hair was tied to the creature that tried to kill him and his family on any given day.

Part of Randor still tried to reconcile the fact that Keldor and Skeletor weren't the same person, but he knew. He had been there in the Hall of Wisdom and witnessed it, hadn't he?

Randor straightened up and pulled with all his might, his mind from those dark days and tragic thoughts. _We have Adora back_, he reminded himself. _And even though she'll be heading back to Etheria again, we still have her back._

The king stepped away from the railing that looked down upon the next level of the city and headed towards his destination. His secret operation . . . in the marketplace.

THE PRINCE

The Summer Palace, located in the southlands along the River Eternos, was rarely used since the beginning of the war with Skeletor. And even then - it was only really utilized during the Spring and Summer, occasionally even the Fall. But it was Adam's mother that insisted they come here. And to be completely honest, Adam didn't mind. His responsibilities at the Great Towers notwithstanding, the last few days have been harrowing. What had begun as a birthday celebration with him and his sister turned into a race across Eternia and Etheria for those Earth children. Getting away from it all? Even if just for a day or two? Ancients, it was exactly what Adam needed.

The events of late changed Adam's mother. He could tell. It was in the way she talked, the way she walked. A door of pure happiness had opened up inside of her. And that door had only grown wider.

_Can I blame her? The whole family is back._

He wasn't exactly sure what made his mother want them to come down here, to the Summer Palace in the middle of winter – but Adam had a fair number of guesses. The number one being "Christmas." Oh, how she would go on and on about Christmas during this time of year. To Adam, it was this big alien event. All he had known was that they never celebrated it. It wasn't until they started making their descend that Adam pieced together why . . .

She had been waiting. Waiting for Adora. And now with those Earth children - Miguel and Alisha - having spurned her on more, well . . .

It had Adam curious. The whole story of Christmas (as related by Miguel and Alisha) sounded amazing. And the subsequent celebrations and traditions offered up a brand new unique-ness to the customs that Adam was used to. As they came down upon the Summer Palace, sitting upon a hill covered with a thin layer of snow, Adam began to understand that there was a whole culture to him that he didn't know about. Didn't understand. That human half blended so well in with the Eternian half, that it didn't seem to show out. He didn't even think about it.

The Royal Transport landed, flanked by four Talon Fighters and three Wind Raiders. Adam followed his father, mother, and sister out into the cold air.

"I bet this is a record cold," Randor said, pulling his fur cape closer around his body as they walked from the landing pad to the entrance.

"I did get a report this morning saying that it was a record snowfall for the southlands," Marlena replied.

"Hey Adora, maybe that means we can have a snowball fight."

Adora laughed. "Maybe, brother. I'd also like to take Spirit out for a ride in this," she said, looking over as an aide helped Spirit over to the stables. "It'll be warm enough in there for him, wont it?"

"Of course, my dear!" Randor returned.

Cringer caught up with Adam, walking in step with the prince as they entered the Summer Palace. The support staff had done a real job with the Palace. All eight bedrooms had been cleaned, the two lounges comfortable, the dining room immaculate, and the kitchen completely stocked. Even the pair of offices were in complete working order.

But as Adam took a few more steps into the royal family's vacation home, he was overcome with exhaust. In addition to the past few days, there had been Teela's heart breaking confession that she loved He-Man, not him. Just after they kissed. It struck hard into Adam and he sighed.

"I'm, uh, going to unpack."

"I'm sure one of the aides can do that for you, dear," Marlena told him.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll do it."

Randor and Marlena exchanged glances as Adam walked off.

THE PRINCESS

_I'm not used to this. Not at all. The pampering, the stream of gifts, the hugs and kisses._

The great beast Spirit hurried along the trail at Adora's urging, as she sought to get a respite from what she called in her mind "a deluge of joy." It was just too much. In the Fright Zone, her birthday was just another day. There were few gifts – mostly only trinkets from her nannies. Eventually, the only "gifts" she wanted were promotions. But now, a Princess of Eternos, Adora had to adapt to the newness of this life.

Adora brought Spirit to a halt at the end of the trail and in full view of the Summer Palace. She could see from her spot across the great lawn the gigantic windows of the main hall. She rode Spirit a little closer and she could a tree past those windows, a tree covered in lights.

"This holiday is very strange, Spirit," Adora told her companion.

"Most customs are," Spirit spoke. When the power of Grayskull first gave Spirit the ability to speak, she thought it would take ages for her to get used to it. Surprisingly, it had been an easy transition.

"You seem troubled, Adora," Spirit said then. "Is it concern over recent events? I believed our victory to be a good one . . ."

"It was, my friend, but I . . . I suppose I am having trouble living the life of a Princess. After all those years in the Fright Zone, I am just having difficulty getting used to this new life."

Spirit seemed to laugh – a shockingly human sounding laugh. "You surely can not prefer life in the Fright Zone?"

"Of course not."

Spirit started moving across the great lawn, now, back to the stables. "My life has changed as well, Adora. I am no longer rationed food. I no longer fear to be used for dark deeds. I have enjoyed freedom and peace unlike any other time before. I take great pleasure in being a companion of Grayskull."

Adora nodded. "I understand."

"We are who we are, Adora, and much like the trail we rode through the woods, who we are will turn and move in life."

Adora scratched Spirit behind the ears. "You're awfully insightful for a horse, you know that?" she said with a grin.

"I simply see things from a different perspective."

THE QUEEN

Since the sad post-Horde War Christmas after Adora was captured, the only Earthling on Eternia promised herself that until her daughter was back home, she would not celebrate Christmas. It had nothing to do with God, of course, but merely herself. Adam's birthday in December always brought with it a tinge of sadness – why have another day be just as sad?

So, for the first time since their first year of marriage, Marlena celebrated Christmas. She had planned on simply a quiet evening of telling them the Christmas tale and sharing stories of the like – and then an easy morning of a few left-over birthday gifts. But then Miguel and Alisha came and the birthday and Christmas got wrapped together joyfully. It was only during the end of the recent conflict with Horde Prime that Marlena decided that they should head down to the Summer Palace.

Marlena was a mother and a wife. Those two roles honed her empathic skills so that she knew exactly when there was trouble with her family. She knew that Randor was both bothered and confused by Skeletor's behavior during the battle for the children. She knew that Adam was still wrestling with the whole Teela issue. And she knew that Adora was feeling uncomfortable.

So . . . she shipped them down here for a day or two.

Just before dawn on December 25th, Marlena awoke before anyone else. In main hall, where Christmas tree stood covered in lights and the stockings were hung over the mighty fireplace, Marlena began to set out gifts. Outside, the snow fell in the dawning sunlight. She had dreamed of this moment, savored it, wished for it . . .

The night before, they listened to her as she talked about all sorts of movies and stories. The Night Before Christmas, A Christmas Carol, A Christmas Story, It's A Wonderful Life . . . heck, even National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. They listened closely, understanding the wonderful significance of this day. Her only regret was the lack of Eggnog.

With the stockings stuffed and the gifts placed under the tree, Marlena huddled up in one of the great big chairs and looked outside. The sun was just moving over the tree-line and the snow was falling in big thick flakes.

Adam was the first to arrive, with Cringer at his heel.

"'Mornin' Mom," he greeted, half-yawning and rubbing the back of his bed-head hair.

"Morning sweetie."

"Merry Christmas," he said then.

"What's for breakfast?" Cringer asked.

"I have a bowl sitting out for you in the dining room, Cringer," Marlena said, rubbing the top of the tiger's head.

"Oh yay!"

Cringer bounded off, just missing Adora as she walked in. Behind her was Randor, looking a little scruffy.

"Merry Christmas, dearest," he wished, kissing her on the cheek.

Marlena looked at them, their spirits a little down. She tried her best to smile and hoped that the gifts to come would be enough.

"Before we begin with the stockings," Randor announced. "Marlena, I have my gift to you. Well, really, it's for the whole family . . ."

He walked out of the room and returned a moment later. In his hands was a gigantic portrait of himself, Marlena, Adam and Adora. It was stunningly beautiful; a real treasure.

Marlena saw it and gasped. Her eyes teared up and she smile so very broadly.

Adam saw it and understood that no matter what happened in his love life, he had his family to love him always.

Adora saw it and found that the trappings of being a Princess versus the strictness of being a Force Captain didn't matter; she was home. She was with the family that she longed for.

Randor saw his family and felt the bitter anger at Skeletor and Keldor vanish – at least for a while.

"You like it, then?"

"Randor, it's perfect!" Marlena shouted and kissed her husband.

"Great job, father," Adora said, hugging him.

"Really fantastic, Dad," Adam followed up.

Marlena regarded her family, all of them looking happy, their spirits growing a little more and a little more. This was part of what Horde Prime feared – this happiness, this love and joy and comfort. By the end of the day, they would be all be happier and brighter.


	4. The Return

Author's Note: I wrote this story a number of years ago on a whim. I knew that I was planning on binding my fanfics together and hoped (in vain) that family members would be reading them. I also needed to address the return of Adora and the arrival of She-Ra in terms of what I had created in my canon.

This story owes a lot to "The Secret of the Sword" and I highly recommend you watch it as well as read this.

**THE RETURN**

Duncan was a more than a little concerned about Adam's disappearance. It wasn't like him to just go off on his own. It was like him to, say, go napping or fishing, but not to just rush off. Going off as He-Man was one, thing, but he always seemed to contact Duncan before hand.

Duncan could think of only one place to find answers: Castle Grayskull.

The jawbridge opened after a few long moments of waiting. Duncan walked in, greeted by the musky and dank scent of the mighty fortress. The Sorceress – she who was once called Teelana – stood standing in front of a magic orb. She appeared to be in deep concentration.

"Sorceress," he addressed, still hating calling her that after all these years.

She turned around and looked to him. "Yes?"

"I was . . . where's Adam?"

The Sorceress revealed to Duncan a large smile. "He is on a mission of the utmost importance."

"So important so as to not have me involved?"

"It is a secret and rather dangerous mission. It could last several days. It would be best to inform the king and queen of that."

Duncan nodded and sighed. "Understood. Well . . ."

"Duncan?"

"Yes?"

Her smile grew even wider. "Something very incredible is about to happen."  
"What do you mean by that?"

"You shall see."

* * *

Queen Marlena entered into the throne room. Outside, the late spring sky was filled with thick blue clouds. The sounds of birds drifted in through the windows. It was her favorite time of the year and even here on Eternia, she loved it. Everything was waking up and warming up. In a matter of days, the trees had gone from barren to bountiful.

"We just got word from Adam, your majesty," Teela reported as soon as Marlena entered.

"Oh?"

"He's been on a mission with He-Man, apparently," Man-At-Arms said as they followed her to thrones themselves. "Just landed a few minutes ago."

"What kind of mission?" asked Randor. "Skeletor?"

"We're not sure, though he says he's bringing home a surprise," Teela said. "What kind of surprise, we're still not sure of that either."

"Nothing too outrageous, I'm hoping," Randor grunted, squeezing Marlena's hand affectionately as she took her place next to him. "Things here have been mercifully quiet since Orko went on his little vacation to Trolla."

The doors to the throne room came open then. Adam stood in the entrance, smiling broadly. "Hey!"

"Adam!" Randor yelled out.

"What was your mission all about?" asked Marlena.

"Oh, it's a surprise," he answered, eyes drifting back behind the door.

"What kind of surprise?" asked Teela.

"Heh, I don't want to give it away," Adam replied. "Everyone, cover your eyes!"

"You're joking, right?" Teela questioned.

"I mean it. Trust me. It'll be great."

Man-At-Arms shrugged and looked to his daughter and friends. Reluctantly, they all covered their eyes. Marlena wondered just long they would have to play this game. It was probably just some stupid statue or something. Nothing of much value . . .

"Well Adam, we've done as you've asked. Now where is this surprise of yours?" asked Randor, trying to sound patient. "Must we wait all day?"

Teela was the first to drop her hands, as she was the first to speak. "Who's that?"

_A statue. It's gotta be a statue_, Marlena thought, thinking of just who would be honoring them now.

"By the Ancients . . ." Duncan muttered.

"It's about - " Randor stopped mid-sentence, which caused Marlena to drop her hands and looked to him. His face was an expression curiosity and shock.

Marlena looked to the source. She saw Adam, her son . . . and . . . and . . .

"ADORA!"

She was just a little shorter than Adam, but with the same blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Marlena nor Randor would never be able to explain how they knew that this woman was their long-lost little girl. They just knew it. They just felt it . . .

"Mother! Father!"

Adora ran to them and Randor and Marlena wrapped her in their arms. Marlena was sobbing her eyes out and Randor was crying as well. They tilted Adora's head back to look at her face. Those eyes, those same blue eyes . . .

"My daughter," Marlena said, kissing the top of her head. "My sweet little girl."

"Daughter!?" Teela questioned, then looked to Duncan. "I don't understand!"

"She's Adora," Duncan said, wiping a tear away. "She's Adam's twin sister and she's been gone for such a long, long time . . ."

"How lovely you look," Marlena said after the hug broke up.

"Oh Mother, I'm so glad Adam brought me here," Adora said, her voice so new to them. This was their little girl, their long-lost little girl . . .

Randor looked to Adam. He stepped over and placed both hands on Adam's shoulders. "Son, you need to know . . . you've made me the happiest man on all of Eternia."

The four of them quickly pulled together for a tight hug. "The royal family is whole once more. And by the Ancients, I swear that nothing shall separate us again."

* * *

Outside of Castle Grayskull, a burst of light and energy flashed. A figure dropped from it and landed roughly. But he rose like a specter, his fangs glistening in the early evening sun. It took one glance at Castle Grayskull for the figure to know just where he had ended up.

Hordak had returned to Eternia.

"Shadow Weaver," he called into his communicator. "The portal was defective. The location is correct, but it dropped me to the ground."

The witch at his command hissed in response. "The portal used by Adora, He-Man, and She-Ra took them directly into Castle Grayskull. I attempted to duplicate their portal exactly, but there are fields of protective power around Castle Grayskull that . . ."

"Enough of your excuses," Hordak snapped, shaking mud off his body. "I will inform you when I am completed with my mission."

Hordak turned to the southeast, where once Snake Mountain stood. Did it still stand? Did Randor and his forces destroy it while Hordak was gone in retaliation for stealing Adora? As a jetpack formed on his back and launched into the lower atmosphere, Hordak thought back to the day 19 years ago when he swore off this world once and for all. The day that Keldor betrayed him to his hated brother. The day that Hordak took that which was most precious from Randor. The child was said to have had a great destiny, which he assumed was the throne of Eternos. But he freely admitted he took Adora out of spite for his defeat.

The years had been fruitful, though. After a respite on Horde World, Hordak had gone to another planet in Eternia's star system, Etheria. There, he had waged a new war. With Etheria being less advanced than Eternia, it made for a faster victory. It was there Hordak claimed his empire. It was there he raised Adora into becoming his Force Captain.

That was, until the champion of Grayskull called He-Man arrived to rescue Adora. Along with that warrior woman She-Ra (another champion of Grayskull), they had thwarted Hordak's attempt at final victory over the resistance movement called the Great Rebellion. Worst of all, they had taken Adora away from him, revealing (he was sure) the full truth to her.

He wanted to tell himself it was only a matter of time before she realized the Horde was a force of evil. Hordak and Shadow Weaver had used magic to keep the truth from her, but she was growing more resistant to that. Especially lately . . .

Whatever the case would be, it didn't matter. She was here and he was here. If there was anything of value left at Snake Mountain, he would take it and use it to take back Adora. Her knowledge of his secrets were plentiful . . .

Hordak landed in the snake mouth. The air was hollow and not a sound could be heard. Red eyes wide, he walked without reserve into the throne room of Snake Mountain. It still sat there, the throne of skull and bones. A vague sense of nostalgia filled him.

"My old throne room," he found himself saying aloud.

"You mean my throne room," came a shrill voice. Hordak started, stunned at just how easily he was surprised.

He spun around, seeing a man before him - blue skinned and wearing a violet colored cloak. But for a head, he had a skull. In his hand was the Havoc Staff that Hordak recognized.

"Keldor?"

"Skeletor," the man once called Keldor answered. A force blast struck Hordak square in the chest and sent him flying back across the throne room. He wasn't expecting that . . .

"Why have you returned to Eternia?" questioned Skeletor, stepped quickly to Hordak's fallen body. Hordak was suddenly slammed against the wall with a telekinetic hold.

"I came in search for a traitor to the Horde," Hordak responded sharply. He concentrated deeply and a pulse of crimson energy was unleashed. The hold was broken and Skeletor went stumbling back. "And it looks like I found one!"

Lightning fumed for Skeletor's Havoc Staff, but Hordak quickly avoided it. It struck the wall, causing a portion to crumble apart. Hordak transformed his arm into a laser cannon and fired. Skeletor took to the blast to the chest, but recovered from it fast.

Flames flowed from Hordak's hands, threatening to encircle Skeletor. Skeletor laughed as the flames began to dance around him. With the mere raising of his hand, a burst of snow, ice, and freezing wind put the flames out.

"You have improved since our parting, Skeletor," Hordak noted, tendrils of power crashing at Skeletor.

Skeletor's Havoc Staff stemmed off the attack. "I am more powerful than you ever were," he threatened. Hordak was sure it was a lie, but he could tell that Skeletor was damn close to his own power levels.

At that moment, massive rock creatures rose from the ground and grabbed hold of Hordak, their stones hands holding fast against his armor. They pulled him down and soon began to pile upon him. However, Hordak was ready for this. The rock creatures exploded and Hordak rose up victorious.

"This is pointless," Hordak grumbled. "I can not be defeated."

"Perhaps," Skeletor responded, Havoc Staff still at the ready.

"I have not come for you, Skeletor," Hordak told him, still struggling with calling him that. "Our business is over with."

"You left me to die in the hands of our enemies!"

"And you betrayed me to those same enemies . . . your own brother, to whom you swore hatred towards. You chose your hated brother over your mentor. But as I said, my business here is not with you."

"Then what are you here for? Eternia is mine to claim now."

"The Horde has no further interest in Eternia. I have almost completely taken over Etheria, which will give us sufficient access to the wormhole."

Skeletor gritted his teeth. "I don't believe that."

"I didn't think you would, but it is all besides the point. I am here for Adora, the child we stole from Randor."

Skeletor paused and then nodded slowly. "The memory of that child has been wiped from all save the royal family and myself."

"She was taken by the champions of Grayskull, He-Man and She-Ra. You know of them?"

"He-Man, yes, but She-Ra is a name I do not know. Who is she?"

"I am not certain, only that she is the user of the Sword of Protection."

Skeletor looked to his own Grayskull blade, the Sword of Darkness, then back to Hordak. "So you want my help in securing Adora?"

"It is vital that I retrieve her. I have raised her in my fortress of the Fright Zone, using spells to deceive her judgment. She rose to the rank of Force Captain and knows many secrets. There is a resistance faction on Etheria that would love to have her aboard. Help me take her back and I will leave here in peace."

"I will help you . . . only to be rid of you."

Hordak smiled broadly. "It'll be just like old times, then."

* * *

"This is your room here," Teela said, showing Adora one of the more lavish guest rooms.

Adora walked in, eyes wide, looking all around it. "It's . . . nice."

Teela perked an eyebrow. "'Nice?'"

Sighing, Adora sat onto her new bed. "You have to understand, Teela, I was raised in a land where the sun was blotted out by clouds of smog. This room is one for a Princess. On my world – on Etheria, that is – I was a Force Captain. I was trained to be a warrior of brute, swift justice. My room tended to reflect that. This is . . . soft. Lovely. Beautiful. But soft. Different."

Teela merely nodded a little. "Gotcha. Dinner is at seven bells."

"When is that?"

"I'll have an aide come get you."

Adora nodded and laid back onto her bed. The door closed and locked – from the outside. They didn't trust her. Maybe her parents did, and her brother and that Man-At-Arms guy, but Teela didn't. The Horde had done so much damage to this world that it created a sense of paranoia.

Etheria was like that, but so much worse. And despite the spells that she had been placed under, she had helped create that feeling.

She started to cry. Adora couldn't believe it. She was actually crying about that. A month ago, she was filled with pride about her service. Now came nothing but regret.

"It's time to make up for that," she said after a minute or two. "It's time to turn it around." Adora sat up and looked to the window. "Never again will the Horde have me. Never again will Shadow Weaver place a spell upon or Hordak try and be my father. I am Princess Adora, daughter of Randor and Marlena! Now and forever more!"

* * *

About two hours later, Adora arrived in the Dinning Hall. Randor, Marlena and Adam all sat waiting for her. Cringer was sitting near the table, waiting for a scrap. Randor was filled with intense satisfaction at seeing her walk in and take a place at his table. There was business to attend to soon, of course. Now that Adora had returned to them, he could now tell the people. The Elders had told him that as soon as he made the announcement, the people of Eternia would remember her being born and taken away, but would feel as though the memory was lost in the euphoria of the Horde's defeat.

"Hello my daughter," Randor said, hugging her. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," Adora responded.

"We weren't sure what you wanted, so we guessed," Marlena said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Randor took a sip of his wine. "Adam told us the basics of your return, but we'd like to know more. More . . . ah . . . about your past."

Adora nodded and took a small bite of her bread. "Well, I spent the first few years of my life on Horde World – which is the throne world of the Horde Empire. At the age of four, the Horde arrived on Etheria. It occupied a portion of the region called the Wastelands and set-up the fortress called the Fright Zone. I was raised there."

Marlena felt sick. The Wastelands? The Fright Zone? This was no place for a child. Certainly not hers.

"Who raised you?"

"I was brought up in what was basically an orphanage. A woman named Shakra was my tutor, but I guess you could call her my foster mother. A very sweet, kind person." She smiled a little. "A bit of a surprise to find her in the Horde, to be honest, but she was probably threatened into teaching children."

"Right," Adam said, listening intently to his sister. It was so bizarre. To feel such a deep connection with someone, but having been raised so differently and so far away.

"I advanced up the ranks quite quickly, becoming the leader of all the groups I was in. I was recruited in the Horde military unit and soon worked up from Lieutenant to Force Commander to Force Captain of the Elite Squad. Hordak had conquered a lot of Etheria. It was my job to help enforce his rule."

"You never questioned it?" asked Randor. He immediately kicked himself for asking.

"I thought I hadn't," she answered, not missing a beat. "But Adam tells me now that He-Man had convinced me to look into the true nature of the Horde. When I discovered just how vile they were, I was placed under a spell that wiped the feeling away. I'm assuming this was nothing new."

"That would make the most sense to me," Adam said.

"And just how did you get involved in this, son?" asked Randor then.

"The Sorceress summoned me to Castle Grayskull . . ."

Adam and Adora then retold the story, though in greater detail than their initial telling. In his version, He-Man and a new champion of Grayskull, She-Ra, journeyed to Etheria after the Sorceress discovered Princess Adora was there. They helped the resistance faction battle the Horde and then freed Adora, bringing her back home.

But the truth was different.

Indeed, Adam was summoned to Castle Grayskull, for the Sorceress dreamt of the night that Adora was taken a way. This coincided with the Sword of Protection opening a portal to Etheria. He-Man/Adam then went to Etheria to deliver the Sword of Protection to its bearer. It was on Etheria that he met the resistance faction. After giving the Sword of Protection to Force Captain Adora (whom he did not know was his sister), He-Man was captured by the Horde. The resistance faction – called the Great Rebellion – freed He-Man. He-Man in turn went back after Adora, who he had convinced that the Horde was evil.

But Adora was back under the spell of Shadow Weaver and He-Man was captured again. Despite the spell, Adora still struggled with her feelings. She eventually went to confront He-Man, but instead was contacted by the Sorceress via the Sword of Protection. Her destiny was revealed to her – to become a champion of Grayskull as She-Ra! Upon becoming She-Ra, the Shadow Weaver's spell was released and Adora within turned against her Horde masters. She freed He-Man and all was revealed about their nature.

Before returning to Eternia, She-Ra and He-Man decided to help the Great Rebellion once more. The Great Rebellion was mostly comprised of citizens of the fallen Brightmoon Kingdom. The queen of Brightmoon – Queen Angella – was released from her prison by He-Man and She-Ra and returned to the Great Rebellion. After that, He-Man and She-Ra returned home.

Needless to say, their own story was lacking the broader details and the revelations regarding Adam and Adora's alter egos.

"An amazing story," Randor said at last, finishing his meal. "I could listen to it told a dozen times and still love it just as much as the first time."

"Any tale that has such a happy ending is pleasing to me," Marlena followed up.

Adora sipped her wine a little. "I have a question now."

"What is that, my dear?" asked Marlena.

"I've been told over and over that my DNA is hybrid. That I'm not fully Eternian. What does that mean?"

Marlena smiled. "Another great story. You see, I'm not from Eternia. I'm from a world called Earth."

"An alien?"

"I suppose, yes, though our people are so very close. I was an explorer. I crashed here after an accident involving a wormhole."

"Yes, I've heard of the Eternian wormhole. It's one of the reasons Hordak invaded Etheria."

"She came down softly, thank the Ancients," Randor said then. "Duncan and I were out hunting when we saw the crash. We approached and I could see someone inside. We cut away at the hull, then Duncan and I lifted - "

He was unable to finish the sentence, for at that moment, the doors to the Dining Hall went flying from the hinges.

"HORDAK!" screamed Adora.

"Skeletor!" Adam followed.

Skeletor and Hordak came rushing in, followed by Webstor, Beast-Man, and Kobra Kahn. Randor was on his feet, looking for a weapon. He was too slow.

Webstor unleashed a web that snared Adora and pulled her right into his arms.

"NO!" shrieked Marlena.

"Yes," Kobra Kahn replied, unleashing his knock-out spray into the room. Randor, Marlena, and Adam all dropped to the ground.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" yelled out Cringer, racing out of the room and down the corridor.

"That infernal cat will summon help," Skeletor sneered.

"Let him. I have who I came for."

Skeletor looked to Randor, Marlena, and Adam. All too easy . . .

Energy beams shot through the air, striking near them. Man-At-Arms. Skeletor couldn't help but appreciate the symmetry. He was just about to reach for Adam.

"TRI-KLOPS!" Kobra Kahn shouted into the communicator.

"I'm on my way," Tri-Klops answered. At that moment, the wall exploded away, revealing the Collector waiting for them.

Hordak and the Evil Warriors all made for the hole as Man-At-Arms, Teela, and now Ram-Man, Lizard-Man, and Man-E-Faces were approaching.

"Tell King Randor he'll be hearing from me," Skeletor said on his way out.

* * *

Ten minutes later, He-Man arrived in the throne room. He looked to Marlena – his mother – upon the throne. She was draped across the arm, her hands upon her face, crying hard. Randor sat next to her, angry. Furious.

"I will get Adora back," He-Man declared.

Man-At-Arms looked to him, knowing that He-Man meant it.

"Oh He-Man, they've taken my little girl . . ." Marlena pleaded. "Save her. Please."

"I swear upon my very life, I shall save your daughter."

* * *

Adora's body hung limply in Beast-Man's arms as Skeletor prepared the portal back to Etheria. Hordak waited impatiently.

"It is done," Skeletor announced, stepping away from the golden glowing disc.

"You're certain this will send to Etheria?"

"You can remain here if you wish. If you feel as though we're not as even as you thought we were . . ."

"No," Hordak answered quickly. "I hate this place."

"Then I believe you should take your leave."

Hordak stepped over to the portal, then turned to Beast-Man. "You! Bring me Adora!"

Beast-Man didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?! Bring her to me!"

The skull to the Havoc Staff suddenly slammed into Hordak's abdomen. Hordak went spiraling back . . . into the portal.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Hordak cursed him as he vanished into the golden light.

"Enjoy your trip home," Skeletor stated, closing the portal. He then turned to Beast-Man. "Take her to the dungeon."

"Yes master," Beast-Man said, carrying Adora away. Little did he know that she had woken up five minutes ago.

Skeletor then lifted up the Sword of Protection, which Adora was carrying for some strange reason. Knowing why she had it wasn't a priority, though. He handed it to Tri-Klops. "Take it to the lab and work up an analysis on it."

"Yes master," Tri-Klops answered and walked off, Trap-Jaw by his side.

"I'll be contacting Randor to inform him of my demands," Skeletor said, satisfied with this turn of events.

Adora. The Sword of Protection. Perfection.

Skeletor's knowledge of Adora's existence was keeping her on Eternia. He had always suspected that should she ever come back to Eternia, he would be able to grab her simply because he was among those that remembered. Perhaps that was why the Elders allowed the memory of her birth to remain with him . . .

There was an explosion outside. Skeletor looked out a nearby window and watched as He-Man led the Heroic Warriors to Snake Mountain. Already, they were encountering Hover Robots.

"All Evil Warriors, we are under attack!"

He moved to one of the monitors. The Evil Warriors were pouring out of the main entrance – all except Beast-Man and Evil-Lynn. She was on an assignment, but where was Beast-Man?

"Beast-Man!" he called through the communicator. "Beast-Man, where are you?"

Skeletor sighed heavily and turned back to the main commutations unit. Beast-Man was probably lost again and just wasn't a priority.

"Skeletor to King Randor!" Skeletor called into a comm-line to Eternos. "You had better call off your forces or your daughter will die!" There was no answer. Were they blocking the comm-line? "Skeletor to King Randor! Come in, you royal boob!"

"It's not nice to call people names."

Skeletor turned around and saw before him a woman. She was tall and well-toned, but with a sort of gentleness to her. Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and her elegant face was framed with a winged golden tiara. A white dress ran from her chest (which was tipped with gold wings) to her mid-thighs. A golden starburst was on the stomach of the dress and reached just under her chest. Topping it all over were a pair of golden gauntlets and a red cape.

And in her hands was the Sword of Protection.

"You must be She-Ra," Skeletor said.

"I am. I've rescued the Princess and taken back my sword. I guess that's the price I pay for loaning it to Adora in case she runs into trouble."

"I suppose so," Skeletor responded and fired an energy beam at She-Ra.

She-Ra deflected the beam. It struck the computers behind Skeletor, causing them to explode. She then leapt forward and delivered a kick right to his chest. Before Skeletor could even more against her, She-Ra knocked the feet out from right under him.

Skeletor fell, but shoved his Havoc Staff out. She-Ra was thrown back. Lightning burst out from the head of the Havoc Staff, but the Sword of Protection rendered it inert.

Another energy beam came flying out from Skeletor, but She-Ra deflected it again. It flew right by Skeletor.

"Ha! Missed!" Skeletor snapped.

"Wait for it, bonehead!"

The beam struck a beam, throwing debris upon Skeletor – including the head of a gargoyle. She then tossed Skeletor out the door.

On the other side of said door were He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Battle-Cat, and Teela. They watched as Skeletor collided with the wall.

"What happened to him?" asked Teela.

"I have a pretty good idea," He-Man began.

"Hello He-Man!" came the voice of She-Ra, leaning against the entrance to the door. "Sorry you missed all the fun."

"Who is that?" Teela asked rather harshly.

"This is She-Ra."

"Nice to meet you," She-Ra answered.

"Where's Princess Adora?" demanded Teela.

"She's, uh, safe," She-Ra replied.

At that moment, Skeletor rose up from the debris. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

He-Man and She-Ra took up defensive positions. "Stand down, Skeletor!" He-Man shouted. "You can't handle us both and you know it!"

Skeletor studied them both, then locked eyes with She-Ra. "A female He-Man. This is the worst day of my life."

With that, Skeletor vanished, teleporting elsewhere into Snake Mountain.  
"Let's get outta here," He-Man said.

"I'm with you, He-Man," She-Ra agreed.

Teela fumed quietly.

* * *

Hours later, in the morning, Adora was greeted by the sound of birds outside her window. Except for survey missions that would last long into the night, she had never woken to birds before. It was a beautiful, glorious sound. It was funny how something so small could get her off to a good start.

Adora showered and dressed, then found her way to the throne room. It was there, she was found more than just her parents and brother. An elderly gentleman sat in one of the side chairs. With him were a man and a woman, about Randor and Marlena's age. Three younger people were them as well, one being just a little younger than her, a man a year or two under her, and a young boy about 9.

"Uh, hello."

"Adora!" shouted the woman. "Such a pleasure to see you! I am Queen Johanna, your aunt! These are your cousins, Edwina - "

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"- and Jeremy," said the youngest.

"Hello."

The man walked over now. "And I'm your Uncle Stephan. This is my boy, Dell."

The younger man walked over. "Hello Adora. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"And I'm your grandfather, Miro. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who has missed out on so much time!"

Adora was a little confused by this statement, but Adam gave her a reassuring smile. She relaxed a little bit and embraced her grandfather.

"It's so nice to meet you all. I assume you're all here for when I'm officially announced to the people of Eternia?"

"Not just that, Adora. We all wanted to meet you," Johanna assured her.

Adora smiled. "I . . . thank you." She sighed heavily then. "Is . . . can I speak to my parents and Adam? Alone please?"

"Of course. Father?" Stephan said, turning to Miro.

The group left, the doors to the throne room closed behind them.

"What's up, sis?" asked Adam.

"After yesterday's attack . . ." She paused, uncertain as to how to articulate what she must say. "I was reminded that the Horde is still out there and just how relentless Hordak is. He would go on these long rants about his pupil here on Eternia. To turn around and team up with him just to get at me . . . it's just a fraction of what he would on Etheria. With what I know, I can help the Great Rebellion stop Hordak."

"I . . . I don't know if I bear to lose you again," Marlena said.

"Are you sure?" Randor asked.

"I am," Adora answered. "And if it were Eternia under the boot of the Horde, would you leave them?"

"No . . . I suppose not."

Randor pulled Adora in for a tight hug.

"Etheria is my world, father. I must go back to it. But now that I know you're here, now that you know I'm alive . . . I can see you. The Sorceress and She-Ra can help me come back."

"I love you, Adora," Marlena said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I can hardly handle seeing you go, but I know this is what you must do."

Adora nodded. "After the announcement. Perhaps this afternoon, I'll be going. So . . . you get the rest of the day with me."

* * *

Hours later, Adora arrived back on Etheria. Her only companion was that she had known for many long years – her horse Spirit, who much like Cringer, was changed with the power of Grayskull. She leapt onto Spirit, her heart heavy and her eyes teary. Saying good bye was hard. Being alone, starting fresh was harder. With no one by her side to help her through it felt impossible.

"Care to give a Prince a lift?"

She turned and saw Adam and Cringer standing in front of the quickly diminishing portal.

"Adam!?" she cried out.

"I thought I'd give you a hand in getting the rebellion off to a new start."

She smiled, her tears of sorrow turning to tears of joy. She jumped off Spirit and embraced her twin. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem, sis. But something tells they'll need the help of He-Man and She-Ra more than Adam and Adora."

"I agree."

Adora pulled out the Sword of Protection and lifted it high into the air. Adam did the same with the Sword of Power.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." Adam shouted out and energy suddenly blasted out from the Sword of Power.

Right next to him, Adora lifted up the Sword of Protection. "FOR THE HONOR GRAYSKULL . . ." she shouted as energy exploded and whirled around her. Her body was instantly transformed into She-Ra. "I AM SHE-RA!" she then yelled out, completing her own transformation.

Never before had the power of Grayskull been seen like this.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man declared.

Cringer was transformed into Battle-Cat. Meanwhile, Spirit began to the Pegacorn Swift-Wind.

"Well, She-Ra," He-Man said. "To Whispering Woods?"

"To Whispering Woods!"

* * *

Moments later, they arrived at Whispering Woods. It boarded Kingdom Brightmoon, which was the last kingdom to fall to the Horde. With the queen now freed and leading the Great Rebellion, Brightmoon Castle was their first target. As He-Man, Battle-Cat, She-Ra, and Swift-Wind entered, they were suddenly reminded of the magics that protected the Whispering Woods from evil entering.

They made their way to the camp of the Great Rebellion. There, the blonde-haired and white winged Queen Angella was creating a strategy with the others. Angella's daughter, the purple-haired sorceress known as Glimmer stood nearby. Beside her were the ace archer Bow and his trusty, smart alec owl-like sidekick Kowl. Rounding out the group was the very old and often forgetful mystic Madame Razz.

"He-Man! She-Ra! You're back!" Glimmer shouted.

"Yes. Adora will be here in a few days. She's visiting her family," She-Ra said, though she regretted lying. It was the first of many to come.

"Planning an attack?" asked He-Man.

"Against Hordak's forces at Brightmoon!" Angella declared. "It's time my kingdom is free."

She-Ra joined in the planning. He-Man smiled. It seemed quite clear to He-Man that from here on out, everything was going to change . . .

And he was more than fine with that.


	5. Freedom

**Freedom**

A Masters of the Universe fanfic

Dedicated to 2-Bad

Author's Note: Just a few things before we get into this. First and foremost, the dedication. On "Thanksgiving Eve," I was driving to and from Beachwood, Ohio (a city about an hour away from my home), listening to NPR's reports of terrorist violence in Mumbai, India. When I got home and saw that my pal 2-Bad was actually near one of the attacks, I was actually shaken by this news. So, that being said, this story is dedicated to him, his family, his friends, and his neighbors. I am happy you are safe, my friend.

Secondly, on a far less important note, this story does take place in my "Tales of Masters of the Universe" continuity. Specifically, it takes place not long after the events of "Just Another Day" and a few months before "Liberty and Valor." At the moment, Adam is going out with a farm girl named Kathryn and the story opens and closes with the two in the prime of their relationship. She also accidentally found out that Adam and He-Man are one in the same. Check out the aforementioned stories for more information. The flashback portions take place sometime during Seasons One and Two of the Filmation series.

Disclaimer: "Masters of the Universe" is the property of Mattel; this story was written for entertainment purposes and not for profit. Further – the characters of Kathryn and En-Slave-Or belong to myself. Please e-mail me for permission to use them. Thank you!

**One**

The summer air was sweet. Outside the walls of the farmhouse, the temperature was slowly lowering, but the humidity continued to hang heavily over the land. Inside, Roman laughed again at his own joke regarding the neighbors seeing a Wind Raider sitting outside his house. Then, with a firm shake of Adam's hand, he turned and went to bed.

Kathryn stepped outside onto the porch and observed the rising trio of moons among the sea of stars. Adam followed her and Cringer after him. Cringer walked to the edge of the porch and curled up into a ball. Kathryn clicked on a small device on the railing. A small green light came on and mosquitoes suddenly dashed and zoomed away from the porch.

"Dinner was delicious," Adam said into Kathryn's ear. He had come up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled.

"Thank ya. I'm just glad the kids behaved themselves."

Adam chuckled. "I don't mind it when they don't, y'know? Your sibs are pretty funny when they get all riled up."

Chuckling herself, she reached back and patted him on the cheek. "You don't live with them, dear one."

The two stood silent for a moment, enjoying the view. A stray breeze swung some of the wheat back and forth. Adam slowly pulled away from her.

"I should go soon," he said to her.

"Why? Cringer just fell asleep . . ."

Adam gazed at her. There wasn't any one specific reason to leave yet, but . . . Skeletor had been quiet lately. Too quiet. It was enough to cause some worry at the edge of Adam's mind. But here was Kathryn, her freckled face and brown-blonde hair glowing in lamplight and moonlight. She was just as beautiful as ever and her smile was melting his heart and turned his feet into lead. He glanced at the Wind Raider. What was another hour? Really?

"We can finish the wine. There's not much left."

Adam nodded. "Okay."

Giggling a little, Kathryn bounded into the farmhouse. She returned with their glasses from dinner and the bottle of wine. There was only enough in there for the two of them to have two glasses each. Kathryn pulled over a rocker from beside the door and set it next to the one that was against the window.

She handed Adam his glass and started to pour her own. "Now," she started, "I want to hear a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah. And not like the ones you were telling at dinner."

Adam perked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Those were Prince Adam stories. I want to hear a He-Man story."

Adam looked thoughtfully into his wine as he swirled his glass a little. "Is there a particular one?"

"Oh I don't know. Anything. I want to hear about you being a big-time hero."

"Well . . ." He paused and looked back onto the open fields. "There is one mission that's been on my mind for a couple of days now. It was a few years ago." He took in a deep breath. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, though."

"Why's that?"

Adam looked up at her and allowed himself a smile. "I suppose . . . well, okay." He sipped the wine. "It was a number of years ago, right? Now, I'm sure you're aware of the massive swath of land between the Valley of Storms and Goblin lands on the Dark Hemisphere that we don't have charted. Obviously, there's a large amount of danger involved in going there. But the Royal Archeologist – Melaktha – insisted that he had evidence to mount a mission out there. He was after a major archeological find . . ."

**Two**

And he had one. Near the southern coast and about one hundred miles southeast of the Valley of Storms, he had discovered a bizarre find. Word had reached him initially through rumor and then through confirmation from a number of his own sources that there was a place of historical significance to be found.

Obviously, there was a great need for security. King Randor assigned myself and Battle-Cat to accompany Melaktha. Along with the two of us, there was also Man-At-Arms, Teela, Man-E-Faces, Ram-Man, and Lizard-Man. We arrived in secret and for the first day everything was going great. We found the location pretty quickly. It was this series of structures located in the valley of two huge cliffs. According to Melaktha . . .

"There is definitely something," he said, studying a wall. "It was a Snake-Man village . . . I think."

"What do you mean by that?" Teela had asked.

"The dates I'm seeing indicate that they didn't stay here long. In fact, I believe they were attacked."

"By who?" I wondered. We had encountered enough ancient creatures in old places like this that there might be a threat lurking. Far-fetched, I know, but you never know . . .

"I don't know. Yet." Melaktha flashed us all one of those excited smiles he gets when he's about to find something huge. I never met anyone with such passion for archeology. When he rose from his crouching position, his knees cracked a little. He was getting older, despite his enthusiasm.

"Snake-Men were sometimes very nomadic and before the time of King Hiss, you would see small groups make homes in places like this and then move on a year later. Now, my equipment shows me that these walls were erected during the time of King Hiss' ancient conflict with the Elders. It wasn't uncommon to see these groups during that period, but it was certainly less so." He looked to the sun, which was sinking fast. "I'll be looking over some of the images we took today tonight and I think after a good nights sleep, I'll be able to better approach the other wall writings."

Man-At-Arms and Teela conferred with one another about who would take the first watch that night. Lizard-Man would be first, followed then by Man-E-Faces.

We each had our own tent and the days travel had been difficult. We were all tired, which is probably why none of lasted long after we retired. Even Melaktha, who did his best to stay up late studying his findings, was out before midnight struck.

The first night was simple enough. Lizard-Man got a parameter search going and there was nothing to report than more than a few stray animals. Man-E-Faces would continually switch between Monster and Robot, using the abilities of both to make sure no threat from either Snake Mountain or anyone else would seek us out.

As soon as the sun rose, Melaktha went about his studies. Man-E-Faces caught up on his sleep. Teela, Battle-Cat and I were all feeling restless.

We were promised that if Man-At-Arms portable sensors didn't detect any significant life-forms in the area, that were could get out of the site for some R&R that afternoon. It was about that time that Melaktha made a startling discovery.

"This place was wiped out by Hordak!"

Back then, Hordak was nothing more than a name of some tyrant. I didn't know he had captured my sister and I obviously didn't know that I would face him in battle a few times. I knew my father had fought him, I knew he lead an invasion of Eternia shortly before my birth. I even knew that he had been a spy for the Horde, posing as an apprentice to the Council of Elders a thousand years before my parents even met. Obviously, Hordak had attacked this Snake-Men settlement during his time as a spy.

This was new information. Back then, we had no idea that had ever been a rivalry between Hordak and King Hiss.

"Why would Hordak have attacked this location? Even if the Elders allowed him to attack the Snake-Men, why here? Why hit some location that was barely associated with King Hiss and Snake Mountain?" Lizard-Man questioned.

Melaktha had no answers. "I do not know. I can only theorize that this place was of some significance. Perhaps his long-lost ship crash landed near here."

While Melaktha and Man-At-Arms went about their work, Teela, Battle-Cat, and I finally got some time to explore the area. Beyond the cliffs were vast open plains, but not much to show for them save for some occasional pockets of sick-looking long grass and horribly misshapen trees. To the east, there terrain got harsher and we could see the vague outline of mountains. We made sure to stay area from there.

About a mile or two out from camp, the three of us stumbled upon a large rock jutting up from the ground. It was riddled with small holes – all of which seemed unnatural. An area just in front of the rock facing us was blank.

"What is this?" Teela asked, stepping cautiously over to it.

"I'm smelling something, Teela. Be careful!"

Teela halted in her walk over to it.

"We're being watched," she said.

"By what?" I asked. "By who?"

"I don't know. I think it's an animal," Teela answered. "Battle-Cat? What do you smell?"

"Nothing I recognize."

"Let's head back to camp," I advised. "It might be an animal, but it might not be. One thing's for sure – I don't want to be the one to find out."

I made sure to take a longer way back to camp, just to throw the animal or whatever it was off our trail. We reported our findings to Man-At-Arms and it was decided that we'd leave tomorrow morning – just to be safe.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but were sure to have someone on watch, keeping an eye to the west, in the direction of the rock. Nothing came of it.

Night fell. Teela took up the first watch.

I awoke sometime around two to the sound of my alarm. I arose to take the watch. Teela was supposed to be back at camp after doing her perimeter search. Not finding her there was a little more than shocking. You know Teela. She's punctual to a fault.

I planned on giving her a few minutes . . . until I saw her staff sitting just a few feet away. I immediately woke everyone.

Man-At-Arms, of course, was bothered by this news.

"Ram-Man, Lizard-Man – remain here with Melaktha. Man-E-Faces, you and I will head out to the east cliff and start our search there. He-Man, you and Battle-Cat go west to that rock you found. Signal me as soon as you find something."

We split off.

**Three**

I knew it won't take us long to get back to the rock, but we didn't make it that far. Not far from the rock, Battle-Cat caught Teela's scent and we followed that instead. We found her in one of those sick-looking patches of long grass. She wasn't alone either.

With her were a pair of strange looking creatures. They were short – no more than three feet tall and very thin. Beady eyes, pale skin, and big hands, feet, noses, and ears.

"He-Man! Thank the Ancients you're here!"

"Teela? What is this? What's going on?"

She smiled genuinely. "This is Ashala and Dawniee. Their members of a race called the Foxtans."

"Pleased to meet you," I greeted, though to be honest, I was still bothered about Teela's calm demeanor after all the worry we had all built up with her going missing.

"You are the one!" shouted Ashala, bowing quickly. Dawniee joined in.

"Your reputation proceeds you, He-Man," Teela told me. "The Foxtans – or at least this tribe – are enslaved."

"By who?"

The look on Teela's face was all the answer I needed. "Skeletor."

Dawniee nodded. "He has us mining this region to use for his monster machines. Many have died in his service. One of our watchers spotted you. He gave his life to help us escape."

My annoyance was quickly replaced by growing anger.

"He has a creature in his control watching over us. The creature's name is En-Slave-Or." I learned later that En-Slave-Or was originally something that Hordak had brought with him a thousand years ago to keep his ship safe. En-Slave-Or was eventually deactivated until Skeletor learned of its existence and proceeded to re-program him.

"If we free you, where will you go?"

"Our people are nomadic, He-Man. We shall find another tribe and continue to flee from the evil one." Ashala smiled. "Strength in numbers, mighty one."

Teela looked to me. "These people need a hero, He-Man. They won't be broken and they won't be shattered, but they need help. They need you."

I touched my communicator. "Man-At-Arms . . . this is He-Man. Lock onto my position."

Within minutes we were gathered at the rock. I knew we were facing En-Slave-Or and a small army of Hover Robots, but there was little to go on from there. Man-At-Arms was reluctant, of course.

"Should we contact the other Heroic Warriors? Maybe get a few of them here before we attack?"

"No," I insisted. "I will no longer see evil overcome these good people. Ram-Man?"

Ram-Man was launched into the air with those strangely powerful legs, his shielded head colliding with the flat, blank part of the rock. It exploded in a shower of stones and debris and revealed a staircase leading deep underground. An alarm blared.

"MOVE!" Man-At-Arms barked.

Hover Robots were moving towards us, but a few swipes of my Power Sword took care of them. At the bottom of the stairs was a massive chamber filled with scores of Foxtans, with a Hover Robot for each one.

"Just like we planned!" I shouted.

Man-At-Arms was moving fast, blasting as many Hover Robots as he could. Battle-Cat, Teela and Man-E-Faces joined in. Man-E-Faces spun from Robot to help the accuracy of his aim; then spun to Monster to do some more wild damage. Lizard-Man worked to free the Foxtans, who in turn, helped each other.

"RUN!" I shouted to the Foxtans. "OUT!"

"HALT!"

En-Slave-Or appeared pretty much out of nowhere. All of the Foxtans that had started out stopped and looked back. En-Slave-Or was a piece of work, I'll tell you that much. He was like some sort of bizarre fusion of magic and technology. His skin was completely black and crackled with electricity. His boots, legs, and torso looked like that of a Horde Trooper. En-Slave-Or's head was framed by a silver and horned crown with two crimson eyes.

"He-Man!" he roared and headed straight towards me.

He produced a whip – it was burning and struck me across the face. The protective field of my Coridite harness plus my general invulnerability protected me from the full effect. But it was enough. The Foxtans had received the full impact of the whip.

So . . . my first step was to take the whip from En-Slave-Or. The next time he sent its end my way, I caught it, wrapped it around my arm and pulled. En-Slave-Or tumbled forward, the whip torn from his grasp. Oh, he had other tricks. Lightning. Energy beams. The works, really, but nothing I haven't seen from any other two-bit villain. He was nothing, really.

I struck him with the Sword of Power. Once. I hit him in the chest, apparently striking a key robotic circuit. His body exploded. The armor broke down piece by piece, the magic pulled away from his body, leaving him empty.

He was nothing, Kathryn. Just a fool in league with evil, trying to impose his will on a peaceful people. And he failed.

**Four**

"Once defeated, the Foxtans had their freedom. They raced off to find their tribes. We, of course, high-tailed it out of there as well – only after we made sure the Foxtans were far enough away. We gave them a communicator to get in touch with us if something else were to happen. We then exploded the chamber and got it out of there ourselves before Skeletor showed up. Which, y'know, pretty much finishes up the story . . ."

Adam looked up from the wine. He was almost finished with his second glass.

"Why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah. That. Well . . . Ashala told us they wanted to remain protected from the forces of evil. They said they never wanted to be involved in any conflicts or wars. Peace was their ultimate goal. So, we told them we'd help in any way we could. That included giving them a map to safe areas of the Light Hemisphere and keeping their people a secret."

"And now you're telling me?"

Adam smiled. "I trust you, Kathryn. I love you. And I know they could trust you to keep their secret."

Grinning, Kathryn raised her glass, which contained just a swallow of wine. "Well now, here's to trust."

Adam tapped his glass to hers. "And to the end of terror."


End file.
